


【翻译】it's a love story, baby, just say yes

by Function



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: 安灼拉开口：“我和公白飞为下一次演出选择了三部剧：《十二夜》，《浮士德博士》还有《哈姆雷特》。”“《歌剧魅影》。”后排的陌生人突然开腔，“人们可喜欢那玩意儿了，”他解释道，“随便演点安德鲁 劳埃德 韦伯的什么，你们可会大卖的，”他的脸上慢慢浮现出一抹微笑，“我保证。”（或者说：安灼拉和他的戏剧专业同学们在当地剧院每年免费演出两次，在某天的排练上，格朗泰尔带着他的吉他和泰勒 斯威夫特的歌一起露面，然后事情就开始变得一团糟了。）





	【翻译】it's a love story, baby, just say yes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's a love story, baby, just say yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878749) by [fireblazie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireblazie/pseuds/fireblazie). 

大家都觉得，安灼拉大概是直接住在了剧院里，但实际上并不是这样。只不过即使当他走出了剧院，他大部分的所言所想，生命与呼吸--都和剧院紧紧联系在了一起。

（不是他选择了这种生活，而是这种生活选择了他。）

他带领着一群戏剧专业的学生（弗以伊除外，他现在已经工作了，是个舞台管理），每年在当地剧院进行两次演出。他们的表演一般都是免费的，旨在为无法经常进剧院的大众提供真实的剧场体验。他坚信，剧场是向大众开放的，向**每一个人**开放，因此他才组织起了自己的小团体。他们自称为“ABC朋友会”（他已经忘记那到底是谁的主意了），而且他们即使算不上赫赫有名，但也能称得上是备受好评。他们倾向于演出经典剧目，但是时不时地，他们也会往更现代的方向上探索一番。不过安灼拉个人偏爱经典（他的最爱是莎士比亚，不过他对雨果也情有独钟），所以他们最终还是在这个方向上花的精力更多一些。

“《浮士德博士》[1]，”公白飞建议道，他们正在为夏季剧目选择合适的剧本。

“《麦克白》。”安灼拉顿了顿，驳回了对方的提议。

“那《哈姆雷特》呢？”公白飞心不在焉地说，手上翻页的动作停了下来，“古费一直在说要演《不可儿戏》[2]，”他低声说道，“我们总该演次喜剧吧，你说呢？”

安灼拉哼了一声，“是啊，”他赞同，但当然还得是莎士比亚，“那就《十二夜》。”

那一晚他们到最后还是没能定下来，但起码备选项已经被缩小到了三个，而下一场会议就在明天下午，他们决定到那时再投票决定。安灼拉回到和公白飞合租的公寓，心情好了许多，他很高兴能在自己漫长的待完成事项的单子上划掉那么一两样。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
剧院后排坐着个生面孔。安灼拉被他吸引了注意力，对方甚至注视着安灼拉的一举一动。但安灼拉视剧院为生命，他习惯于站在舞台中央，他的目的就是要观众注意他，看着他，观察他的一举一动，所以他无视了对方令人不安的凝视，专注于手头上的事情。

安灼拉开口：“我和公白飞为下一次演出选择了三部剧：《十二夜》，《浮士德博士》还有《哈姆雷特》。”

“《歌剧魅影》。”

他不是那么容易失控的人，但今天似乎是个例外。他循着声音的源头看过去，严肃地瞪了坐在后排开腔的陌生人一眼：“不好意思？”

对方轻轻耸肩。“人们可喜欢那玩意儿了，”他解释道，“随便演点安德鲁 劳埃德 韦伯的什么，你们可会大卖的，”他脸上慢慢浮现出一抹微笑，“我保证。”

安灼拉觉得自己的左眼在抽搐。

“当然，你可以演魅影。”陌生人继续口无遮拦。

“那我想你该来演拉乌尔。”"他怼了回去。

“那该是个多么英俊潇洒的夏尼子爵啊。”陌生人毫无廉耻地承认，安灼拉听见爱潘妮偷笑出声。

“我们这儿不演音乐剧。”他僵硬地说。

“哈，你原来还是个精英主义者。”这个回答令安灼拉感到有些冒犯，古费拉克坐在前排，发出一阵笑声。

“R，”他笑着说，坐在椅子上脸朝向后方，“行啦，可别把我们公正的领袖大人搞出脑血栓了。”

“考虑考虑呗。”R露齿而笑，安灼拉看着对方在古费拉克的召唤下，晃晃荡荡地走到了前排，突然起了一股无名火。

因为，说真的，R？这到底是个什么鬼名字？  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

R——他后来才知道他叫格朗泰尔——出席了接下来一周里的每次会议，还不断地往前排靠近。令安灼拉生气的是，他坐得越靠前，他就会变得越吵。

（“他甚至都不**上**剧院来！”在一次尤其艰难的会议之后他终于爆发，这使他从公白飞那里赢得了一个挑眉。）

“我改主意了，你们这帮人该演《魔法坏女巫》（Wicked），”当他们最终定下要演《哈姆雷特》之后格朗泰尔又说，“我们这位正义无畏的领袖来演艾芙芭（Elphaba），来揭露巫师界的丑恶罪行。”

“闭嘴吧，”爱潘妮开玩笑般地肘了他一下，“那该我来演啦。”

“我道歉咯，”格朗泰尔脸上露出迷人的笑容，“但你们真的可以考虑一下，比，啊，老莎[3]的**那套**，刺激多了。”他不加掩饰自己的厌恶，安灼拉看出来了，真的。他清清喉咙，以便自己的声音可以清晰传到房间的另一端，他质问道：“你到底为什么要过来？”

原本充斥着窃窃私语的房间霎时变得鸦雀无声。

安灼拉眼睛一眨不眨地盯着格朗泰尔，盯着他乱糟糟的头发乱糟糟的衣服还有乱糟糟的所有东西。“你想加入吗？如果你想加入的话那你得先试镜，”他降低了音量，但是声音中的紧张感没有减少丝毫，“你突然来到这里，对任何事情发表不必要的评论，对**所有事情**挑刺！但你甚至不是我们的一员，我看不出你来到底有什么好处，”他抿起嘴，声音有些尖利，“你喜欢到剧院里来吗？如果你什么贡献都做不了的话，请你离开。”

格朗泰尔的眼睛瞪得大大的，目光清澈明亮，脸上的表情使他显得没有那样尖锐，连棱角都给磨平了几分。安灼拉不知道那意味着什么，但一种无以名状的情绪击中了他。不过，他还是他，他从来不擅长道歉。

“既然他这样说了，”格朗泰尔开口，他看起来又像他了，他站起身，把已经破烂的书包带子往肩上一甩，“那我就留你们在这里好好排练吧。”

“R，别——”爱潘妮开了口，古费拉克也朝他走了过去，但格朗泰尔摇摇头。

“没关系啦，”他爽朗地说，“我也该去，我不知道，也该做做作业什么的对吧？明天上课再见。”

难怪他们互相认识啊，安灼拉后知后觉地意识到。

格朗泰尔走出了大门，爱潘妮转过头来狠狠瞪了他一眼，古费拉克看起来很不开心的样子，但最后是珂赛特叹口气，然后说：“安灼拉，有时候你真的很混蛋。”

他无视了她的评价，会议继续。  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

安灼拉考虑了八分钟，关于要不要向格朗泰尔解释昨天发生的事情，然后在下午四点四十五分整的时候，格朗泰尔又准时出现在了排练室里。房间里所有人都一言不发地看着他们俩。

“我来试镜的，”格朗泰尔边走向舞台边解释道，安灼拉想这是他们第一次站得这么近。他们站得这么近，他都能闻到格朗泰尔呼吸里威士忌的味道，然后他转过了身。

ABC朋友会有一个开放政策，想要试镜，想要在这里工作，以及真正想要加入的人都可以来，什么问题都不用问，有时他们甚至连试镜都没有。

“你这有我能用的吉他吗？”他现在在问了，安灼拉皱起眉。

“吉他？”

“我本来打算唱歌的，不过忘了带吉他，”格朗泰尔说，他脸上的笑容让安灼拉想把他扔下舞台，“除非你想要我来玷污老莎的那些优美文章？我觉得试试也不错。”他清清喉咙，张开双臂。“**噢，我看定是春梦婆来看你啦，她是……**[4]呃精灵的什么屎玩意儿……”然后安灼拉想，的确，我真的要揍他——

“抱歉，我们没有吉他，”公白飞礼貌地插话，“不过我们有架钢琴，就在那边。”他指着被幕布遮盖住的一架旧钢琴，“如果你愿意的话，欢迎用那个。”

格朗泰尔歪歪脑袋。“不是很擅长弹钢琴啊。”他承认道，但依旧朝那边走了过去，手在琴键上划过，演奏出一串音阶。他起码知道中央C[5]在哪。他抬头望向观众席，和某人（最可能是和古费）互相眨眨眼，安灼拉嗅到了阴谋的味道，然后他开始了。

“**还记得我们初次分手——**（ I remember when we broke up, the first time）”安灼拉听出这首歌了，古费拉克和马吕斯一直在循环的四十首歌的歌单里就有这首，苍天啊大地啊，他是真的在唱这个吗？

“**我们！永远永远永远也不能！回到从前了！**（We! Are never, ever, ever, ever! Getting back together!）”[6]这一点上他到没有撒谎，他钢琴弹得是真不怎么样，整首歌的和音几乎是一个一个蹦出来的，但这倒更凸显出了他的嗓音，意外地很不错。

他的表现为他赢得了热烈的掌声，显然他已经赢得了大家的欢心。安灼拉觉得头隐隐作痛，但他最终决定将其放在一边，欢迎对方加入他们的队伍并且——

“只是开了个玩笑，”格朗泰尔从凳子上站起身，“我对演戏没什么兴趣，但你们也许会需要幕后工作者？”他耸耸肩，“我是个艺术生，还蛮擅长做东西的，也可以帮忙设计什么的，如果你们需要的话。”

他到底怎么做到的，安灼拉模模糊糊地想，他怎么做到在短短五分钟之内就能让自己两次近乎失控？他憋着一肚子话想说，里头可没几句好话，但是他记起古费拉克和爱潘妮脸上的失望，还有珂赛特说他是个混蛋（说真的，那也不会她是最后一次这样说），所以他还是接受了现实。“很高兴有你加入，”他最后说道，“我们当然欢迎所有力所能及的帮助。”

格朗泰尔笑了，神情轻松自如，在接下来的会议中安静得不同寻常，将自己的胡言乱语数降到最低。等他们一切都谈妥当了之后，他逗留在剧院里，和其他人告别。最终就只剩他们两个人了，安灼拉压住了到嘴边的叹息。

“谢谢你允许我加入进来，”格朗泰尔说，“我还以为你会不同意呢。”

“我可没那么不公平。”安灼拉回答，因为这样回答似乎最安全。

格朗泰尔看了他一眼，“是啊。”他们一起走出剧院，什么话都没说，一并沿着人行道走向公交车站。格朗泰尔没有开口，安灼拉也不是很想聊天，所以他拿出了iPod，塞上了耳机，随机播放音乐。

一辆公交车慢慢驶来，在他们面前停下。格朗泰尔从口袋里拿出公交卡，他朝他挥了一下手，安灼拉冲他点点头，以示自己知道，然后又转过脑袋。

“你可以自己写剧本的，你知道吗？”格朗泰尔突然说，停下脚步让后面的那个学生先上了车，“你，我不知道，你有那么多东西想要表达出来，所以为什么不演自己的东西而非要演其他人的呢？”

听了他的话安灼拉猛地转过头来，但是格朗泰尔已经走了，他上了公交车，公交卡在读卡器上刷过。他在车厢后排坐下，在窗户那边冲安灼拉挥手，然后公交车开走了。

安灼拉不会承认自己盯着公交车远去的背影，看了很久很久。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

他热爱写作。

他热爱文字，一直如此，他细细品味着短短几个字母的排列就能表达出如此全新且强大的意义，可以像莎士比亚的十四行诗一般清新可人，也可以像爱伦坡的短篇小说一样令人胆战心惊。他热爱叙述的艺术，讲述故事同时他也会听故事，但没有什么会比看见那些文字在舞台上绽放出巨大的光彩更令人激动了。

九岁那年他父母带他去看了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。与他同龄的孩子最多只能百无聊赖地忍受故事的冗长无趣，但他却被迷住了。他近乎固执地，读遍了所有莎士比亚的戏剧，在那之后，他又继续阅读马洛[7]，阿里斯托芬[8]，伏尔泰以及所有他能找到的东西。

已经过去了许多年，他仍然会读上许多东西，只不过现在他的重心已经向舞台本身偏移。他喜欢站在舞台中央，喜欢从自己的角色中脱出，披上另一副皮囊。他富有激情，相貌英俊，记忆力绝佳，他，如许多老师评价所言，是为舞台而生的。

但是，**天啊**，他还是想要写作。他想写出能够改变剧院，改变世界的东西，他希望自己写出的东西能够感染人们，令他们重新审视自己的人生，能让另一个九岁的孩子热爱舞台，这样就足够了。

所以他写了。他没有止息地写下去，用自己的文字填满了一本又一本笔记本。当他得到自己的第一台笔记本电脑时，他写得更多了，一大堆Word文档堆满了硬盘。在他十九岁生日时公白飞送给他一块外置硬盘，这是许多块外置硬盘中的第一块，然后在极短的时间内，他就又把它填满了，这可一点也不令人感到意外。

但他写的不够好。

每当他这样觉得的时候公白飞都会朝他叹气，不论什么时候他提起这茬时古费拉克都会显得不高兴的样子，因为他们读过他写的所有东西，他们从来都是真诚地赞扬他的作品。说实话，他也**很喜欢**自己的作品，他从容自然地运用着文字，他知道自己所写的东西不是在无病呻吟。他为自己的作品而感到骄傲，但他也知道自己可以做得更好，他决意要努力尝试，即使这种想法控制着他，所有人都觉得他快疯了。

（在一个尤其糟糕的夜晚，公白飞说：“也许只是你想得太多了。”

安灼拉因为这句话不可置信般地盯着他：“现在可不是叫我停下来的时候。”

“我只是在想你说你可以写出自己的一场大戏。”他声音里的温暖令安灼拉不自觉地微笑起来，即使夜晚的空气中还弥漫着令人沮丧的气息。

“那你可有什么智者箴言？”

“也许吧，”公白飞伸手去把安灼拉的一本笔记本拿过来，“看见了么？”他把本子翻到最后有写字的一面，“涂涂画画，哪里都是，没有一个句子没被你仔细修改过。这当然是件好事，不错，非常有**你**的风格。但你有没有想过也许就是这个限制了你？也许，如果你就坐在那里，把想写的东西全部一股脑写出来，也不用那样强迫症一样的修改，你最后可能就能够得到自己想要的东西了你？没坏的东西就不修，就是这样。”他朝他微笑，“我们都读过你的东西，非常好，我们说的是**真的**，是你对自己的评价太低了，你知道的。”

安灼拉仔细看着他：“我以前从来没有那样写过。”

“那也许你真该试试。”）

他想起那个夜晚，然后打开笔记本电脑，打开了一个新文档。他写出来了一个自然段，期间忍不住修改了四个局子，调整词序以便整体读起来更加流畅。然后他意识到自己又那样做了，重重叹了口气。也许公白飞说错了。他关上笔记本电脑然后摊倒在沙发上，盯着天花板。

**你，我不知道，你有那么多东西想要表达出来。**

“那你没有吗？”他冲着天花板喃喃。在一个小时后，公白飞发现他还是一样的姿势躺在沙发上，于是也学着他的动作在沙发上坐下。

“我们在看什么呢？”他好奇地问。

安灼拉叹气，“没什么。”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

大多数时间里，安灼拉像爱家人一般爱着古费拉克（如果要他说实话的话，也许比爱自己真正的家人更爱他）。但是有时他真的会有一种非常想掐死对方的冲动。

比如今天。

“我们可以**改革创新**啊！”古费拉克像个漫画人物般夸张地摆手，在舞台上走来走去。他们把钢琴给搬动了位置，现在它在舞台上更显眼了些。“《哈姆雷特》的那一场怎么样？就他那个‘进修道院去吧’[9]那里？我们可以和R那样——”他跳到钢琴边，坐下，飞快地弹奏出一段爵士乐的旋律，然后：“**我们永远永远永远也不能回到从前了！**（We are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together!）”他笑容明亮，望着安灼拉，“不错吧？”

“不行。”安灼拉冷淡拒绝。

古费拉克的情绪被打消了，些许：“但是那样特别有趣啊！你想象得到吗？完全出乎人的意料啊！”

“那——”安灼拉开口。

“是个不错的主意，”然后被公白飞打断，安灼拉满脸受伤地转过去看着他，“不过听我说完嘛。你不是一直想做些创新，能勾起别人的兴趣的东西吗？你一直想做些不一样的东西，而且这肯定会吸引年轻人的，你知道这绝对会的，还有——哦，天，安灼拉，求求你别那样看着我。”

“你活该我这样看着你，”安灼拉有些愤怒，“我们**不会**，把《哈姆雷特》改编成音乐剧。”

“我喜欢这个主意，”珂赛特开腔，“新东西，与众不同。”马吕斯也表示同意。

“我记得好像在美国就有先例。”他模棱两可地说。

“哦，是啊，因为美国人做过了我们就**必须**得跟着他们屁股后头学嘛。”安灼拉啐了一口，但无济于事，他们最后还是投票表决，所有人显然都喜欢那个注意，安灼拉带着被背叛的神情看着他们所有人，都怪格朗泰尔，他现在又跑后排坐着了，今天他意外地很安静。

等会议结束（他们花了整整十五分钟讨论如何将Lady Gaga的《Bad Romance》作为哈姆雷特和奥菲利亚的爱情主题曲运用到其中，而安灼拉有十五分半的时间都在克制住自己不要用脑袋去撞墙），安灼拉走到格朗泰尔身边说：“我想你现在可高兴了吧？”

格朗泰尔露齿而笑：“哦，是啊，事实上，我可**欣喜若狂**了。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
安灼拉现在常常不自觉地就观察着格朗泰尔了。最开始，他以为格朗泰尔就只会来几次排练然后就自觉退出，但是他……一直在来。他毫不掩饰自己对剧院的厌恶（“我哪里会知道啊老哥，如果我想看什么东西的话，我他妈干嘛不去看电影，你说呢？”）每当他**看起来**像是要说些什么丧气话的时候安灼拉都会小小地瞪他一眼，但他还是会来排练。一次不落。

安灼拉很快意识到，格朗泰尔其实很**聪明**。没必要非得从学习来证明这一点（显然他特别喜欢翘课），但他懂得很多，他可以从记忆中背诵出有关晦涩的巴洛克绘画的点点细节，能够在半醉状态下连站都站不稳的时候妙语连珠，还不断掉古希腊哲学的书袋。安灼拉，勉勉强强，对此印象深刻。

但在工作的时候，格朗泰尔表现得最好。安灼拉监督着每一步的相关制作，他当然会这样做，所有他才得以看到格朗泰尔做的所有工作，看见他搭起来的模型，他绘制的图画，上的色，还有那些木工活儿。他得承认，看见某个曾经毁了他们的会议的人（去他妈的歌剧魅影，他这辈子都忘不掉了）这样做，在他其实并不是非常在意的事情上花这么多心思还是有些令人不安。但是当他说“我们当然欢迎所有力所能及的帮助”的时候，这可是**真心话**。

有一次他忍不住问了公白飞，但他只会随意地耸耸肩，然后说一句：“我想他肯定是有原因的。”

但是安灼拉还是喜欢能够知道答案，他发现自己总是不自觉地在思索这些东西。

话说回来，这也许也不关他的事儿呢。格朗泰尔能照顾好自己，对自己的决定负责，安灼拉**一点儿也不**在乎，所以他把这个想法丢到脑后，一头扎进工作中去。

一天下午，正碰上最后一节课被临时取消，他提前来到了剧院，以为那里只会有他一个人。但他错了，舞台上已经有几位在开始在弄舞台布景了。弗以伊在掰一块上了一半色的木制品，巴阿雷在把材料从舞台下头抬上来，格朗泰尔坐在一个大箱子上，摆弄着吉他。他背朝着安灼拉，他只看见了他演奏时短袖下的肌肉是如何张紧又放松。

“**可爱不是胜利的凯旋，爱是冰冷破碎的哈利路亚**（And love is not a victory march, it’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah）[10]……”他唱着。安灼拉想，假如他那时唱的是这首而不是那一首歌的话，我肯定会更接受他的。

不过也许格朗泰尔自己早就知道了。

最后一个弦音孤独零落在空气中，他身边工作着的人鼓起了掌，他跳下箱子，看见了站在剧院后排的安灼拉。他眼睛微微瞪大了些许，安灼拉差点漏过了这一细节，他甚至还以为那只不过是光影的变化而已。

“还不坏。”他说。

格朗泰尔把吉他放在他刚刚坐着的箱子边，朝他愉悦地微笑。安灼拉也冲他笑笑，然后爬上舞台加入了他们。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  


和平没有长久。

“不管怎么说，这部剧还是太蠢了。”格朗泰尔从后排大喊，安灼拉正在和珂赛特讲台词，听见这话他愣了一下。她太了解他了，迅速伸出手来紧紧握住安灼拉的手腕。

“不要。”她悄声说道。安灼拉控制住了自己的脾气，真该有人为他来颁发奖章。

但格朗泰尔没闭嘴：“还有哈姆雷特！天，他可就是个混蛋啊，一个养尊处优的焦虑症少年，我还不如去看电视上《欢乐合唱团》[11]重播，对吧？”他停下来喘口气，“话说回来，我还是不明白你们干嘛不多演点音乐剧，你们是觉得它们不够高级还是怎么地？我可不同意了啊；演音乐剧不仅要背台词，你还得唱歌不跑调，得能在舞台上跳来跳去表情还不能太僵硬，”他瞥了一眼周围的人，笑了，“可比一群死人写的剧本强多了。”

珂赛特收紧了手上的力道，但安灼拉还是能轻易甩开，他抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪着格朗泰尔。

“你到底为什么来这儿？”他几步走到格朗泰尔面前，距离之近他已经能嗅到对方身上酒精的气味，“显然你讨厌剧院，你毫不掩饰自己对莎士比亚的厌恶，对这出戏的厌恶，你活儿还干得很烂——”最后一句是假话，但覆水难收，安灼拉也无意将其收回。

即使格朗泰尔被这些话伤了心，他也没有表现出来。他只是优哉游哉地把袖子上的线头揪断。“如果你现在还不知道的话，”他冷淡地说，“那我也没必要告诉你了。”

“你——”安灼拉刚要发话，就被古费拉克的胳膊环住脖子，一沓剧本字面意思地砸到了他的脸上。

“这段台词的语气我还没琢磨出来，”他说，动作温柔却坚定地把他引向一边，“指导一下呗，我的船长？”

安灼拉知道古费拉克想做什么。他最后看了格朗泰尔一眼，脸上戴上了那副冰凉冷漠的面具，任凭古费拉克把自己拉到一边。看到安灼拉失去了对自己的兴趣，格朗泰尔平静的表情有几分动摇，但最终恢复如常。安灼拉将注意力集中在古费拉克提出的合理得异常的问题上，在这次排练的剩下的时间里，他一句话也没有对格朗泰尔说。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
当天晚上，他坐在笔记本电脑前，接连写了几个小时。公白飞走过来在他面前放了一盘吃的，但是他只是在打字的间隙中随便吃了几口，剩下的全冷掉了。

在写了约有一万词后，他停了下来，将文稿从头读到尾。这是第一次，他第一次没有删除重写，修改每一字每一句。还不完美，他还有地方需要再细细推敲，有些地方还他需要去找资料查证，但这么久以来第一次，他看着自己的文稿——然后笑了。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
在他心里某处，安灼拉觉得格朗泰尔只会出现在剧院里，所以当他在圣格尼维图书馆（Sainte-Geneviève library）[12]的排排书柜间和对方偶遇的时候，他所有的反应只有短短一句：“噢。”

格朗泰尔挑起眉：“噢？”

“我只是以前从来没在这里遇见过你，就这样。”

“那我下次尽我所能离这里远一点。”格朗泰尔挖苦道，伸手从书架上取下一本书，飞快地翻了翻，“就你了，”他自言自语道，然后转过来重新面对安灼拉，“下午挺忙的哈？”他瞥了眼安灼拉刚刚塞回书架的书本。

“是啊，”他把手里的书堆调整了一下位置，以便更方便地抓住，“我猜你也是吧？”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。“没那么忙，我们——去喝杯咖啡怎么样？”他随意地问了一句。

“不了，”安灼拉盯着格朗泰尔衬衫上的那个洞，在袖子下摆，刚好就在他肱二头肌那儿，“我今天实在太忙了。”

然后格朗泰尔脸上又露出了那种傻乎乎的笑容。“真可惜，”他说道，“也许下次吧。”

“也许吧，”安灼拉重复道，“明天见。”

“不见不散。”格朗泰尔允诺道，然后走开了。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
（对于格朗泰尔来说，事情是这样开始的：

在某个周六的夜晚，他四仰八叉地躺在卢森堡公园的草坪上，手里紧紧攥着一个酒瓶，他抬起头，注视着漫天繁星。

今天一整天都糟透了，不过话说回来，又有哪天不糟呢？美术教授把他最近的那张画儿撕了个粉碎——只是个比喻，没有真的撕，不过，**哈**，他哼了一声，**他最好把那玩意儿撕了得了**——手机屏幕也摔碎了，碎得极其彻底的那种。

“总是没法得偿所愿嘛。”他叹口气，抓起瓶子又喝了一口。

公园大门对面有家剧院。他从来没进去过——他不怎么喜欢看戏——但是每天上学放学他都要打那门口经过，时不时会看一眼他们最新剧目的传单，他还和几个ABC朋友会的成员，或者其他什么，随他们怎么称呼自己，一块儿上课。

他夜里从那儿走过的时候里面常常灯火通明，不论里头有谁，他在外头总能听见他们的声音。此刻，他突然觉得很想，**非常**想撒尿。于是，他动作笨拙地把酒瓶换到右手上，用左肩顶开了门，生平第一次，他踏进了剧院之中。

刚进剧院，他看着剧院的墙（上头挂着几副古典悲剧的抽象海报），眨眨眼，然后才记起自己最开始进来的目的。他晃晃悠悠地游荡在走廊上，想找出厕所到底哪里。

然后他听见了歌声。

是喝醉的人在唱歌，从那声音可以听出来，嘿，他可知道醉汉是怎么唱歌的。他朝声音的源头走去，转过一个拐角，然后看见一群和他年纪相仿的学生们正姿态各异地坐在舞台边，放声大笑，放声歌唱，还有几个在不停地喝酒。

热安，他认出来了，正坐在一架老旧的破钢琴边，身边还坐着个他不认识的家伙，他们在弹首听起来像是演示曲的东西。弗以伊坐在幕布边，大喊：“安灼拉！来唱一首啊！”

“我不唱歌，”某人，格朗泰尔猜就是那位安灼拉，回答道，听起来有点被冒犯到。他只看得见对方的背影，不过看得出，他瘦瘦高高的，穿着件很合身的格子衬衫。

“Boooo——”其他人嘘道。

“来吧，”有人——是马吕斯吗？格朗泰尔不太确定——恳求道，“唱一首就好！”

“那我就来为你们表演我最喜欢的作品吧。”安灼拉慷慨地同意了，其他人发出了呻吟。

但他没有被影响，而是爬上了一个大木箱，转过身来面对大家。他开始了，脸被激情所点燃。格朗泰尔好像认出来了这一段演讲。

**“如果我们命定要死，我们是国家的够多的损失了；如果命定不死，人数越少，所分享的荣誉则越大。”**

格朗泰尔站直了身子，体内的酒精似乎一下就挥发了，管它呢，他现在可沉浸其中了。**老天**，可是他甚至都不喜欢莎士比亚。

但这个安灼拉，无论他是谁（无论他是什么），他表演起来有一种不同寻常的美，带着一种燃烧般的炽烈与热情，几乎令人无法呼吸。被印在纸上的文字空洞无物，但一旦从他嘴里说出却像是有了生命。格朗泰尔从来不喜欢剧院，但如果剧院能提供这样的体验，那似乎他是得好好重新评估自己的看法了。

**“我们几人，是幸运的少数，是相紧相依的弟兄，谁今天与我一同浴血奋战，谁就是我的兄弟。”**[13]安灼拉正对着大家微笑，笑容坚定有力，振奋人心，格朗泰尔大脑近乎麻木，在另一世，他忍不住想，我也许会为他而死。

他是那样的——明亮，令人眩目，令人无法自拔。

“R！”格朗泰尔立马转身看见古费拉克正在身后冲着他笑，然后给了他一个拥抱。“你来这儿做什么？嘿，给我也尝尝！”他拿过那个几乎空了的酒瓶，喝了一口，然后把它还了过来，“哦，好东西啊。”

“我从来可只要最好的。”格朗泰尔转过身，视线重新钉在舞台上。古费拉克注意到了，该死，他顶了顶他的肩膀。

“礼拜五过来吧，”他说，“下午四点。”

“不会忘的。”格朗泰尔诚挚回答。于是在周五下午排练时，他来到了剧院，主要是想看看自己当时对安灼拉的印象是不是受到了酒精的影响。答案是没有，但他也没有非常惊讶。）  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
珂赛特扮演的乔特鲁德，将那杯毒酒端至嘴边，注视着安灼拉和巴阿雷（扮演雷欧提斯[14]）打斗。他们互相撞在了一起，手里的剑落在地上，然后又被飞快地捡起，慌乱中两柄剑被交换。珂赛特的喘息声突然粗重起来，她掐住自己的喉咙，然后跪倒在地，翻着白眼呼出了最后一口气息。众人看着这一幕，四周一片安静，然后——

**“说道歉已经太迟了！太迟了！我说了，道歉已经太迟了！（It’s too late to apologize! It’s too late! I said, it’s too late to apologize!）”**[15]

安灼拉僵住了，而格朗泰尔的歌声还不断地从后台传来。珂赛特睁开眼，开始咯咯地笑了起来。他看向公白飞，发现对方脸上也带着掩饰不住的微笑。

“我觉得不太行，”格朗泰尔走过来说，“应该还有更好的选择。”

“来首更硬核的比较好。”爱潘妮同意。

“比如重金属什么的？”马吕斯提议。

“不不不不不，”古费拉克整个人都在摇晃，鉴于他现在还穿着戏服，整个场景都双倍荒唐起来，“用**贾斯汀 比伯**。”

格朗泰尔单手捂心。“不然我怎么这么爱你呢？”他真诚宣告。

“你个混蛋还挺多情的哈。”安灼拉说。

“嘘——”格朗泰尔在“嘘”他，他妈的格朗泰尔居然在**嘘他**闭嘴，“我们正讨论给戏选什么背景音乐呢！”

“我可能真的会揍你了，”安灼拉板着脸说，然后转身面对其他人。“出于——民主——的缘故”，如果这显得他像是非常痛苦地说出这句话，那时因为此刻他真的非常痛苦，“我同意你们——想要往里面添加一些背景音乐的想法，但是我也坚持对于所有的歌曲，我拥有最后的决定权，所以，不管怎么样，你们都不许在《哈姆雷特》的最后一幕里唱贾斯汀 比伯的歌。”

格朗泰尔把手举过头顶朝他敬礼：“如您所愿，我的船长。”

安灼拉眯起眼：“我认真的。”

格朗泰尔安抚性地握住他的手：“嘿，我知道啦，最后一幕不许用比伯的任何东西，明白啦！”

安灼拉捏了捏鼻梁。“先休息吧。”他生硬地说，然后走下舞台。

“不过还不错嘛，”公白飞立刻跟在他身后，“最后一幕那里，珂赛特演得棒极了，不是吗？”安灼拉本来想回答，但立刻闭上了嘴。

“我们还可以用麦当娜啊。”格朗泰尔用有意让别人听得见的低语对他们说，公白飞坚定地把安灼拉带向大门，以防他跑回来把格朗泰尔活活掐死。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
当天晚上他们从街边的那家中餐店里打包了很多菜带走，一同去了古费拉克家。片刻之后，所有人都舒舒服服地躺在了古费家的客厅地板上，满地都是用过的筷子和纸巾，边吃着食物边大声聊天。

“快看欧视[16]！”博须埃的声音从厨房传来，热安打开了电视。

“我拒绝！”安灼拉想阻止他们，但他从一开始就知道自己输定了。十分钟后每个人都看着屏幕，大声尖叫，笑得歇斯底里，把食物扔得到处都是。他们现在还没有人被呛着真是个奇迹。

十五分钟后，他觉得自己彻底受够了。这里——这里太**闪**了，依照他的品味看，所以他偷偷溜到了古费家的小阳台上，冲着栏杆上鸟类排泄物留下的道道痕迹皱起了脸。但至少这里更清净，他几乎能够听见自己在思考的声音。

他不知道自己在外面站了多久，独自一人，靠在栏杆上，俯视着街上来往的行人。他看见了一对夫妻正在遛狗，一个年轻姑娘打着电话，不停地在笑，一个和加弗洛什年纪一般大的小男孩骑着自行车从路上飞驰而过。

他听见身后的门被打开的声音，立马扭过头去，却看见格朗泰尔探出头来，好奇地看着他：“介意我加入吗？”

安灼拉耸耸肩。

格朗泰尔关上门，走到他身边，低头看着楼下的街道：“在观察人类呢？”

“值得去做嘛。”他又耸肩。

“是啊，”格朗泰尔的手指在栏杆上打着节拍，叮叮当当的声音有些刺耳，但是安灼拉没有抱怨，“我也喜欢这样，坐在公园里，把我看到的东西都画下来，挺有趣的。”

“你的画，”安灼拉承认，“它们很棒。”

“即使我活儿干得还是很烂？”格朗泰尔玩笑道，“嘛，我没事的。”

“不是那样的。”安灼拉开口，但没有继续下去，他在想该说些什么。“你活儿干得很好，”他努力说下去，“真的，我那时候说的都是气话。以防你没有注意到，你同样很擅长惹我生气。”

格朗泰尔笑了。“我还真没注意到，”他把胳膊举过头顶，伸展身躯，“不过呢，”他瞥了他一眼，“谢啦。”

安灼拉点点头，小心翼翼地用眼角余光看着对方。现在的格朗泰尔 ，更清醒，也没那么完全地混蛋，他更容易相处，更容易和他心平气和地聊天。所以他安静地说：“事实上，我的确是在写东西。”

格朗泰尔转过头来看着他。他的眼睛好蓝好蓝。“是嘛？”他的笑带着几分胜利的味道，“我就知道。”

安灼拉翻了个白眼。

“你们有演过你写的剧本吗？”格朗泰尔问道，“我会来看的，你知道我一定会过来的。”

“没有，”安灼拉把手插进口袋，朝后走了散步，后背抵在墙上。墙面还有点湿，可能是因为下午下了些雨的缘故。他抬头看向夜空，一轮新月露出身影，“我从来没写完过什么东西。”

“你逗我呢？”格朗泰尔怀疑地瞪大眼睛，“你？没写完过东西？这个世界是平的吗？奥德修斯最后没有回到佩涅洛佩[17]身边吗？”

“这之间有什么关系吗？”

“我可能有些醉了，”格朗泰尔说，“不过——不，是真的吗？为什么？”

“它们还不够好。”安灼拉沮丧地叹气。

格朗泰尔哼了一声，安灼拉瞪了他一眼。“你瞧，我只是很怀疑这一点好吗？你——以防你自己还没注意到，你贼他妈的完美了，屁股上都闪着太阳光呢，一个**在任何方面都完美无瑕**的玛丽 波平斯[19]，不论你写的是什么，都足以和莎士比亚的东西媲美好吗？”

这一次，安灼拉无言以对。格朗泰尔看见他脸上的表情，突然大笑出声。

“你墙上是不是贴着莎士比亚的海报？”他问道，脸上笑容如此灿烂，安灼拉都替他觉得脸疼，“当所有小男孩们都在攒钱买色情杂志的时候，你买的是不是全是莎士比亚戏剧集？你房间里是不是到处都是他的图画，你还会在洗完澡之后虔诚地把他写的台词一笔一画地写在镜子上？”他的笑容突然变得下流起来，“你手淫的时候是不是还读着他的十四行诗——”

“你信不信我把你从阳台上扔下去！”安灼拉威胁，但格朗泰尔只是笑得更厉害了。

“你这个人真是莫名其妙。”他自言自语，打开阳台门回到古费的公寓里。格朗泰尔跟在他身后，他还能听见对方闷闷的笑声，**也许**他只是在对自己笑呢。但那意味不了什么，只不过格朗泰尔愿意的时候，他还是个不错的家伙罢了。

“聊得挺好的？”他在公白飞身边坐下，对方给他腾了腾地儿。

“差不多吧。”他注视着格朗泰尔大大方方地挤在古费拉克和巴阿雷之间，用脚挠了挠若李的膝盖，他不知道从什么时候起，格朗泰尔就已经成为他们这个集体不可分割的一部分了。

“很高兴能看见你这样。”公白飞小声说。

安灼拉奇怪地看着他：“怎样？”

古费拉克嘴里还嚼着糖醋虾：“你放松多了，就是这样。”

“是吗？”安灼拉不想再管自己是什么感觉了，不过他们说的对，他是没有觉得那样紧绷了，肩膀也不像之前那样张紧，脊背也不是挺得笔直甚至于僵硬，“也许是因为酒精的缘故吧。”

公白飞瞟了他一眼，他看不懂那目光的意思。“是啊，”他说，“也许是吧。”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“来读一下。”安灼拉把电脑甩到公白飞面前，命令道。

公白飞一声长叹，显得非常痛苦地样子，但他其实真的不是这个意思，默默地把正在看的有机化学课本做好标记，然后遵照指示开始阅读。与其他人的意见相比（除了他自己的意见之外），安灼拉最看重公白飞的意见，手指不断地敲打着沙发扶手，等待着对方的判决的到来。

“挺不错的。”最终，公白飞说。从安灼拉喉咙深处传来一阵不满意的声音。

“你总是这样说。”他指责道，公白飞的抬起眼，视线穿过镜片传来，古费拉克将其称为“智者公白飞全知全能的凝视”，虽然那家伙说话总是夸大其词，但安灼拉至少在这一次，和他达成了共识。

“因为的确是这样。”公白飞说，语气有些恼怒。“听着，”他注视着安灼拉，安灼拉知道这次他是认真地想谈谈了，“你很**不错**，你真的很优秀，坦率地说，你优秀得异常了。你写的所有东西都很好，非常精彩，没有人会想到只是像你这样只有二十三岁的年轻人，能够写出那样的杰作。”

这些话安灼拉早就已经听过了，他知道自己很优秀。他当然很优秀，但是还是**不够**优秀，仅此一点就让这整件事有了很大不同。  
  
“那你是说，这次的和以前的东西都是在一个水平上吗？”他质问。

公白飞叹气。“不是，”他承认道，“这个**的确**更好。”

安灼拉静静舒出一口气，紧张感不翼而飞。

“你这次写作的时候有在想什么吗？”公白飞拖着鼠标把文档又大致浏览了一遍，问道，“你，我不知道，吃了什么？喝了酒？还是听了什么不一样的东西？”

安灼拉紧皱眉头，回想起那个夜晚：他愤怒地回到家，当晚排练时他和格朗泰尔起的冲突，然后就再也没有理他；他想到了自己对对方说的话，心怀内疚，在电脑前一连写了好几个小时，整个写作过程都非常流畅，文字如流水一般轻易地就被写了出来。

奇怪，某种程度上他竟觉得这是一件非常私人的事情，所以他不打算说出来。“没有，”他说，“什么都没有。”

“那你写的时候是不是和以前一样？非得把每个字都改一遍才肯往下接着写？”

安灼拉想起那次自己感受到的灵感的冲动，近乎倾泻般地完成了万字的文稿之后才想到要再修改。“不是，”他承认，“我没有修改。”

公白飞把电脑还给他，又拿起了自己的书。“我觉得你可以在试试进入那种状态。不管怎样，那都是一个好的开始。”

安灼拉躺倒在沙发上，咬住嘴唇，重新阅读自己写下的文字。他想到了在布满灰尘剧院里的一把老旧吉他，还有周围飘荡的轻柔的歌声。“是啊，”他自言自语，“我也觉得。”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
安灼拉热爱科学，他曾经尤其热衷于实验室与实验，所以他决定要自己试一试。某个周二的中午，他没吃午饭，而是在图书馆里找到一个僻静的角落，把耳机插进电脑，打开YouTube首页，然后开始搜索“泰勒 斯威夫特”。

他没费多大劲儿就找到了格朗泰尔唱给他们听的那首歌，然后点开了链接。那段视频刚开始播放，他就厌恶地皱起鼻子。这太幼稚了，他想，为什么这些人都穿着动物的衣服？[19]

他不禁想起了格朗泰尔的版本，手指笨拙地在键盘上敲打出文字。

他找到了一个全是她的歌的歌单，点击“自动播放”把它们当打字时的背景音，或者是他想打字时的背景音。他至少写出了一点**东西**，千词左右，极其平庸，也就只有这些了。他毫不犹豫地把它们删了个精光。

“该死。”他低声咒骂。然后又试了一遍。

又一首歌曲结束了（“Love Story”，来自YouTube标签的友情提示），他决定从另一个角度来描写这个场景。但是经过半个小时的努力后他还是不满意，不过在看见一场必输无疑的战争时，他好歹还是能认出来的，所以他收拾东西，思考在上课前他到哪里才能迅速地解决午餐问题。

外面很热，那样的炎热可以渗入骨头，再在皮肤上聚集成一层暑气。他躲进离图书馆最近的咖啡厅，立刻为受到屋顶带来的荫蔽而感激。他偶然抬头，向四周看了一眼，然后——

格朗泰尔坐在后墙边的一张桌子边，低着头驼着背在画着什么，脸上带着一种强烈的，一心一意地认真的神情。安灼拉点好了单，悄悄坐在了他对面的椅子上，看着他认真的样子。

“嘿。”过了许久，他终于出声，觉得气氛有些尴尬。

格朗泰尔抬起头，脸上的表情近乎茫然，在认出是他之后，眼睛迅速有了焦点，把本子搁在了大腿上。“嘿，”他回答道，又惊又喜，“来吃午饭吗？”

“是啊，”他回答，手指耍弄着书包带，“你在做什么呢？”

他仅仅回答了一句“没什么”，然后迅速又把话题转到了安灼拉身上：“你写作进行得怎么样啦？”

安灼拉呻吟。“还没真正开始呢。”他低声道。正巧服务员端来了他的食物，所以他抓起三明治，故意戏剧化地大咬一口（不管怎么样，他可**是**个演员）然后继续说：“就写了一点，还——说实话，还不算太糟糕，”而格朗泰尔，出于某种原因，看起来似乎被勾起了兴趣，所以他继续说了下去，“但是在那之后写的就没有那么好了。公白飞说我得重新进入那种状态，精神上的那种，但我才发现那样特别困难。”

“嗯，”格朗泰尔用手撑着脸，“你需要一位缪斯。”

“缪斯？”安灼拉若有所思地嚼着三明治，“你画画也有缪斯吗？”

“我当然有。”格朗泰尔从他那几乎已经空了的可乐杯里又吸了一口。

“是吗？谁啊？”

“当然是你啊。”安灼拉攥起张纸巾就朝他扔了过去。

“你别开玩笑了。”他说，然后又严肃起来。“可能是需要音乐，我开始试过了，还有点作用。”

“你一般听什么的？”格朗泰尔问，“古典乐，我敢打赌。”

安灼拉耸耸肩，因为他回答正确，也因为他永远也不会承认自己在YouTube 上搜泰勒 斯威夫特的歌。“我自己的时候是这样。公白飞在公寓里放什么我也听。古费拉克习惯在做事的时候声音特别大地外放音乐，所以他的那些我也当背景音乐使了。”

“那实在有点太泛了，”格朗泰尔评价道，“了解了，我会帮你的，你放心。”

“你怎么帮我？”安灼拉警惕地瞥了他一眼。

“走着瞧咯。”他用唱歌的调调唱完这句话，然后把饮料彻底喝干，“来吧，我陪你去上课。”

（如果安灼拉在下午的课上又写出来了三百词（不错的那种），嘛，这又算是谁的功劳呢？）  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
几天后，安灼拉手机振动了一声，收到一条来自未知号码的新短信。

**未知号码(2:15 PM)：**到公园来，赶快

他皱起眉。

**本机（2:17PM）：**您哪位？

**未知号码(2:18 PM)：**你居然不知道我是谁我好伤心啊老哥

**未知号码(2:18PM)：**除了是你世界上最爱的那个人还能是谁

**未知号码(2: 20PM)：**跟你说了我会帮你的，记得不？我是认真的，赶快过来我占了个好地方还有个六岁小孩一直在给我臭脸看

**本机（2:21PM）：**我有课。

**未知号码(2: 22PM)：**你个大骗子古费都告诉我你安排了你到排练之前都有空的好吧

安灼拉在心里默默记下一笔，等下次见面一定要冲他喉咙那里打他一拳，然后打字回复。

**本机（2:24PM）：**行，我马上到。

他一把抓过饱受折磨已经破破烂烂的《哈姆雷特》剧本塞进包里，然后走出门去，前往卢森堡公园。今天天气很好，只是太阳还很刺眼，他得用手放上额头挡住一部分光才能看清前路。

从家到公园距离不算远，他很快就看见了格朗泰尔的身影。他带着一顶可笑的毛线帽，膝盖上放着一本笔记本，手里拿着支铅笔，脸上带着一种认真以至于坚定的神情，安灼拉几乎不忍打扰他。

“嘿，我来了。”他干巴巴地宣布，直接站在对方面前，挡住了部分阳光。

格朗泰尔合上本子，咧嘴笑着把它放在了一边。这时安灼拉才注意到那把吉他。

“干嘛啊？”他说。

“坐下，写吧。”格朗泰尔拿起其他，调了一下音，“我给你唱几首歌，你听听试试看写得下去吗。”安灼拉此刻脸上定是写满了怀疑，但格朗泰尔继续说了下去，“如果没用的话，那行，没事，我们这茬就算过去了然后谁也不提这事了好吗？但是你似乎正因为这件事烦心，而且我吉他弹得还不赖，而且我也不算个完全的音盲，所以。你懂吧，试试吗？”

“非得在公园里吗？”安灼拉挑眉。

“外头不错啊。”他摊手。他说的没错，所以安灼拉坐了下来，拿出电脑，调节显示器亮度，以至于不会眩光，准备进行写作。

格朗泰尔开始唱了，手指熟练地拨着吉他，自信的动作定是经过几年锻炼所培养出来的。他的声音令人感到愉快（甚至令他感到安心），在安灼拉写作的时候逐渐化为背景。他写作的时候，词句比前几夜里更轻易地就进入了脑海。

他不知道他们在这里坐了多久，在一天正中时刻，在巴黎正中心的公园的中心。他全程几乎是俯在了电脑上，手指疯狂地敲打键盘，努力在脑中的词句消逝之前将它们抓住。格朗泰尔一直在唱着，只是在每首歌曲之间稍有停顿，安灼拉没有太在意他唱的到底是什么，仅仅听着它们似乎就已经——足够了。

（在他身边，格朗泰尔哼唱着：“**在你身边死去，该是多么美妙的死亡。**（To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.）”[20]）

等他下一次再抬起头来的时候，他发现格朗泰尔身边正围着一群孩子，因为他在唱《狮子王》里的歌曲。他又看了看屏幕，才发现自己刚刚完成了自己的剧本的第一幕。

格朗泰尔扭过头来看着他，嘴里还唱着一句歌词就笑了出来。安灼拉发现自已也忍不住笑了。

“这首歌，是最后一首啦。”格朗泰尔告诉孩子们，他们发出不满的呻吟，“而且这首刚好还是我这位朋友最喜欢的一首，所以如果你们知道怎么唱的话，跟我一起唱啊。”

他恶作剧般地冲安灼拉咧嘴笑了一下，然后**又他妈**开始弹奏那首歌。

显然这些孩子都知道怎么唱，大声欢呼，然后跟着他一起唱。**“我们，”**他们的语气中还带着骄傲，**“永远，永远，永远，也回不到从前啦！”**

如果安灼拉在这首歌结束的时候也在和他们一起大笑的话，嗯，嘛。这种惹人生气的歌总是会让你习惯的，所有到后来你逐渐都不会再注意到它。而且，他想着，格朗泰尔把吉他甩回背上的动作，还**真**让人移不开视线。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
他第一个到了剧院（一如既往地），把书包甩到了前排的椅子上，拿出自己那本《哈姆雷特》的剧本，翻到第三幕的独白处，尽管那些词句他早已熟记于心，从十五岁时起，他就能把它们一字不差地完整背下来。

他站在舞台上，仰起头伸展僵硬的脖颈，盯着舞台下空空如也的座位。这和表演时感觉不一样——在黑暗中，没有肾上腺素在血管中激荡的紧张感，只有他一个人，身边是没有完成的舞台背景。

**“生存还是毁灭——”**他开始了，先是念着剧本，等到熟悉之后，他轻易地就迷失在了角色之中。仅几句台词后，他把剧本放在脚边，深呼吸一口气，假装此刻就是演出那一夜。他不是那种人，在课堂展示或者演出时他不会假装台下没有人，他不需要那样。他所需要的正是观众，满满当当的观众，瞪大着眼睛满怀期待地注视着他，深入其中。他在脑海里描绘出那样的画面，想象着台下坐满了观众，他正站在聚光灯下，就是此刻。

他背诵完台词时，从台下传来缓慢却坚定的掌声，他抬起头，看见公白飞和格朗泰尔走了进来。

“你就从来学不会休息一下吗？”公白飞叹气。

“只是想看看行不行嘛。”安灼拉说，弯下腰捡起剧本，视线与格朗泰尔相撞。他总是在注视着他，带着一种奇异的认真，他几乎没见过他那样看其他东西。安灼拉挑起眉。“怎么了？”他尝试发问，“这里放点后街男孩的歌会不会更好，你觉得呢？”

格朗泰尔把书包撂倒舞台上。“不必，我觉得这样就挺好。”他的笑容突然扩大，安灼拉已经从过去的经历中学会了要害怕他这时是又想出什么鬼点子了，“我觉得你把紧身衣穿上效果肯定会更好。”他补充道，安灼拉刻意无视了这句话。

公白飞把他拉到一边去讨论服装的事情了，格朗泰尔就留在那里继续完善尤立克[21]的头骨的最终细节，他坚持一定要自己做。不过多时，其他人也来了，安灼拉在整个下午的大部分时间里，都在练习怎么将刺死克劳狄斯的那场戏演的更好一些（“我已经在怀疑你是不是真的非常喜欢毒死我了。”古费拉克显得有些警觉）。

他们这个下午就这样结束了，安灼拉抓起书包甩上肩，又一本笔记本从包里掉了出来，他连忙把它和自己的一堆书一起拿起塞进包里，然后追着公白飞出去，以便他们待会儿还能一起去采购。

“明天再见啊，安灼拉！”热安在身后冲他告别，安灼拉转身对他挥了一下手。与此同时，他瞥见格朗泰尔正站在热安身边，懒洋洋地抬了一下手以作告别。

安灼拉冲他点点头，跟着公白飞走出了剧院。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
今天是个雨天，倾盆大雨毫不怜惜地冲击着屋顶。安灼拉边走着路边在手机上打字，也没有注意到自己走到哪里，结果踩进了不只一个水坑里，长裤裤脚很快就已经湿透了。

即使下着大雨，圣米歇尔大道也拥挤不堪，他往目的地前行的时候还撞上了不少。在他要去的公交车站里还有其他人，顶着一头乱糟糟的暗色卷毛，穿着海军蓝的T恤和一条几乎褪色的牛仔裤。他没看见对方的脸，但他已经认出了他，甚至都没有很惊讶。他和格朗泰尔这段日子似乎总是能不期而遇。

“喔，你好啊，”格朗泰尔温声对他招呼，“这么美好的周六下午，你忙什么呢？”

安灼拉耸耸肩。“没什么事，本来打算去和公白飞和热安再讨论一下戏的东西。可能还会在学个习之类的。”

格朗泰尔点头。“写作的事进行得怎么样啦？”

“挺好的，”他注视着一滴雨水从格朗泰尔的肩上滑落在吉他的背带上，“事实上，是顺利多了。你的音乐——很有用。”

格朗泰尔看起来像是真的被吓了一跳：“真的吗？”

“是的，”安灼拉回想起那个阳光明媚的下午，听着格朗泰尔的吉他与歌声，还有一群孩子围在身边，“我好像还没谢谢你呢。”

格朗泰尔摆摆手：“小事一桩，说真的，乐意效劳。”

“尽管如此，还是谢谢你。”他说。格朗泰尔笑了，笑声有几分尴尬。

“不用谢，”他抬起眼，看见向他们驶来的公交车，“啊，我车来了。”他把手插进口袋一阵摸索，然后拿出了公交卡。公交车在他们面前停下，轮胎因为刹车和路面发生摩擦发出刺耳的声响，格朗泰尔没有看着他，突然发问：“你想来吗？”

安灼拉盯着对方：“什么？”

“我还可以给你唱唱歌，如果你不介意的话？”公交车门打开了，格朗泰尔飞快地和他对视一眼，“反正我也没什么事情要做，如果公白飞和热安可以给你放一个小时左右的假的话……”

公交车司机非常不耐烦地看了他们一眼，格朗泰尔朝他伸出手，又突然缩了回去。“随你便咯。”他随意地说，转过身去，上了公交车。

安灼拉盯着他的背影，看着他刷卡然后，他想也没想，跟在他后面爬上公交。他跟着格朗泰尔走向公交后排，然后在他身边坐下，中间只隔着几寸距离。格朗泰尔不可置信地看着他，仿佛他不属于这个世界一般。安灼拉不知道他的视线里蕴藏着什么，但是他微微感到了不安，率先挪开了视线，然后接下来的乘车时间里，他死死盯着窗外。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
原来格朗泰尔住的公寓就在古费拉克家楼上，他不知道自己以前是不是还总来过，就只是隔着一层楼，他还经常来找古费拉克。

“快进来快进来。”格朗泰尔引他进屋，然后把他身后的门关上，钥匙就直接丢在厨房流理台上。安灼拉环顾四周，这地方很小，非常的——格朗泰尔。书本和纸张到处都是，半开的画笔和炭笔被堆在角落处。

“你不忙吗？”安灼拉问。他突然意识到自己可能是在利用对方的善意，格朗泰尔可能会有更好的事情要做，而不是在这里为了满足他的愿望，在他写些他根本不关心的东西的时候还给他弹吉他。

“我看起来像忙的样子吗？”格朗泰尔仰起头冲客厅里的那堆乱摊子示意，“没事的，真的，我蛮喜欢弹吉他的，只是经常没什么机会。”

安灼拉信了他的话。“行，好，那我该坐哪儿？”他实在看不出这屋子里还有哪里有空能坐下。

格朗泰尔顺着他的视线看过去。“哦，哪儿都行。随便把我那堆书扔地上就成，没关系的。”

安灼拉听了这话吓一跳：“你严肃点儿好吗？”

“哇我严肃极了，有人犯心脏病我都没这么严肃。”

安灼拉做了个鬼脸，小心翼翼地把沙发上的几本书搬到了地上。他尽可能地让自己能舒服地坐在上头——沙发冰凉冰凉的，而且他将全部重量放上去的时候还会发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，听起来危险极了——然后打开了电脑。

最开始，他很难集中注意力。这是他第一次来格朗泰尔家，能看到他在这个空间里留下他所存在过的痕迹，这种感觉真的很奇妙。那堆书，打个比方说，就被堆在咖啡桌上，岌岌可危，摇摇欲坠，里头从尼采到哈利波特，应有尽有，还有一本老旧的《格氏解剖学》。从这儿，他还能看见洗碗池里堆得老高的盘子，面包渣还有牛角包的糖霜散落在厨房流理台上，地上到处都是空啤酒罐。门边还有半打鞋子，沙发那边一件暗绿色的毛衣被随意搭在扶手上，电话机边有一盒几乎已经空了的香烟，还有一张褪了色的全家福。

格朗泰尔先进了一趟卧室（安灼拉瞥见了没有整理的床，更多的书，还有被扔得满地都是的衣服）。他出来之后，决定坐在流理台上，就在离着安灼拉几步远的地方。“不用管我啦，”他说，一边把吉他放在腿上，“我先试试几首新歌，可能会不太好听。”

“我不介意的。”安灼拉回答，他是真这么觉得的。

这一次比上次在公园的时候花的时间还要长上一些，他费了好久来修改自己前几个晚上时写的东西，但最终他还是有了稳定的节奏。格朗泰尔这次没有 一直弹吉他唱歌，而是是不是去趟厕所，再在自己电脑上看点东西，但是安灼拉没有很在意。他又进入了那种**状态**，他从来没有想过自己会在这间又小又脏的公寓里，身边到处都是旧得卷了边的旧书还有绘画用具的地方进入那种状态，但他决定还是好好利用这段时间。

他这一幕的剧本已经写到了最后，格朗泰尔此时又在唱一首新的歌曲。安灼拉手指不耐烦地敲打着键盘，眯起眼看着屏幕，因为最后一句台词感觉**不太对**，没有起到它该有的效果，而且——

哦，**这样**就好了，他想着，忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，把方才打出的字删去，用更好的句子替代。

格朗泰尔在唱：“**我可有明亮到能够在你身边闪耀？**（Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?）[22]”安灼拉正在重读自己刚刚写完的东西，心不在焉地想，这句歌词挺好。这次写出来的东西很不错，他非常满意。

他的思绪被古费拉克一阵一阵的敲门声从创造的世界中拽出来，拉回到了现实。“别唱悲伤的歌啦R，我知道你喜欢他喜欢得不得了但是生活还没有那么糟糕嘛！”他大喊。格朗泰尔立马把吉他推到一边，跳下沙发去，把门一把拉开。

“噢？安灼拉——”古费拉克的视线在他们两个身上游走半晌，然后非常兴奋地发问：“我的**老天**哪，我有打扰什么吗？你早该告诉我——”格朗泰尔立刻狠狠踩上他的脚，然后从他手里拿过那几个大塑料袋。

“啤酒冰淇淋，此味只应天上有。”格朗泰尔把袋子里的东西一股脑儿倒在桌子上，宣告道。

“比那还好！人间难得几回尝啊！”古费拉克应和，“你要不要来点，安灼拉？”

安灼拉觉得自己也是该休息会儿了，所以他放下电脑，走进厨房，看见格朗泰尔正把块状冰淇淋挖出来，倒进酒杯里。

“你认真的？”他挑起眉，问道。

“这样好啊，不是吗？”格朗泰尔毫无歉意地递给他一杯。安灼拉接过，然后，去他的，舔了冰淇淋一口，仰起头，将它们一口气喝干。那东西冰得他脑子都快冻上了，他紧紧闭上了眼睛。

等他再次睁开眼，古费拉克正对着格朗泰尔飞吻，而格朗泰尔正想用冰淇淋勺攻击对方。他不解地看着那两个人。

“你笔记本找到了吗？”一等格朗泰尔停下对自己的攻击，古费拉克就问道。

“你笔记本丢了？”他无法想象自己丢失上头承载有自己的思考和想法的东西时自己会有什么反应，“你有画在上头吗？”

“嗯，有一些吧，”格朗泰尔毫不在意地回答，“也没有很多，反正也不怎么好。”

“你应该再找找的，”安灼拉坚持，“它长什么样？”

“呃，绿的？”格朗泰尔试图回想，“真不是什么大事。”

“嘿，把你吉他给我，”古费拉克突然说，没等格朗泰尔反应就抢走了吉他，拨出几个音符，“我大发慈悲给你们唱首歌儿！”

“啊，我们的音乐天使（Our angel of music）!”格朗泰尔干巴巴地说，古费拉克冲他眨眨眼。

“是你最喜欢的歌啦，至少是其中之一嘛，”他向他保证，然后开始唱。“**太阳出来啦——**（Here comes the sun）[23]”他开口，但是突然大笑起来，歌就在不和谐的笑声中消失了。格朗泰尔看起来挺想掐死对方的，但最后也和他一起笑了起来，笑得上气不接下气。安灼拉不由自主地觉得，自己可能错过了一个很明显的笑话。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
然后热安就摔断了腿（breaks a leg）。

“我知道我们在剧院要祝你表演成功时总是说‘祝你摔断腿（break a leg）’，但是没人真的想你这样。”公白飞对他说。热安立刻把他从身边甩开，用一个左腿打着石膏的人所能用的最凶狠的眼神瞪着他。

“但是，说真的？”安灼拉非常严肃地看着他，“跑酷？这么多事儿能干你干嘛非得去跑酷？”

“是巴阿雷怂恿我的！”热安抗议。

“是是是，当然是他。”安灼拉叹气。

“我想知道的是，”古费拉克插话道，“为什么你现在落到这个境地，但博须埃倒还安然无恙。”博须埃抄起一块没用过的毯子就朝他脑袋上扔过去。

“但是我很高兴你没事。”珂赛特轻轻拍拍热安的胳膊说。

“但我们还是得找个人替你的角色。”安灼拉笑道。话音未落，他就被好几双愤怒的眼睛所攻击。“我当然，也非常，庆幸你很快就能康复啦。”

热安哼了一声。“感激不尽。”

“R可以啊，”爱潘妮突然开口，安灼拉疑惑地转过头去看着她，“怎么了？他是可以啊。”

格朗泰尔，他自打进来起就在那个窄小的沙发上缩成一团，拿手机打愤怒的小鸟，显得很迷惑，“我又可以什么了？”

“代替我来演俄斯瑞克。”热安从枕头下摸出来一支铅笔，心不在焉地回答。他不顾若李的反对，试图保持现在那个奇怪的姿势，在石膏上画画。“但我当然还得在旁边看着！我可以帮忙导演，去完成服装的事情，诸如此类的我都可以做！”

“听起来还蛮有趣的诶。”格朗泰尔承认，但安灼拉眯起了眼。

“先试镜，”他警告对方，“这次给我好好试，正式的那种。”

“第一次试镜的时候我的音乐才能还没能打动你的芳心吗？”格朗泰尔挑起眉。

“正式试镜。”安灼拉提高音量重复一遍。

“他这话的意思是一定要念台词，五步抑扬格那种。”爱潘妮小声提醒。

“啊，”格朗泰尔说，直视着安灼拉的双眼，“我就该把春梦婆[24]那段继续下去的哈？”

“如果你能好好弄的话也行。”安灼拉怼他。

格朗泰尔只是微笑。“也许我能让你大开眼界呢。”

“我拭目以待。”安灼拉说。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
第二天格朗泰尔一如既往地在剧院里露了面，穿着件皱巴巴的T恤，外加一条破破的黑色牛仔裤。他们还没开始排练，所以格朗泰尔趁此机会跳上舞台然后大声宣告：“我是来试镜的，”他咧嘴一笑，“正式试镜。”

弗以伊站在他身边，听了这话哼了一声，格朗泰尔重重地靠在对方身上，直到弗以伊突然挪开了身子。

“继续，”安灼拉双手交叉抱胸，“你要表演什么？”

“噢，你知道的，”格朗泰尔耸肩，随意地摆摆手，“阳台那一幕的，整段。”

“整段的阳台戏，”安灼拉平淡重复，“麻烦你千万别逼我揍你。”

“我迫不及待嘞，”他草率回答，然后突然靠近，在安灼拉耳边说，“你放心，会很好的。”

安灼拉走开了，然后在前排的一个座位上坐下。他带着超乎自己想象的兴趣注视着爱潘妮把克劳狄斯的王座拉到舞台右边然后坐下，双腿交叉，显得很拘谨的模样。格朗泰尔冲她眨眨眼，而他只是翻了个白眼。

“来打动我的芳心吧，罗密欧。”她说，然后格朗泰尔开始了。

**“轻声！那边窗子里亮起来的是什么光？”**他的声音无比温柔，安灼拉集中注意力，眯起眼睛，想要查出其表演中的各种错误和破绽。**“那就是东方，”**他对着旁边低声说，看着观众，眼睛里闪着光芒，**“朱丽叶就是太阳。”**

这个，总体来说，到不坏。格朗泰尔把恋爱中的少年形象表现得非常到位，远比安灼拉想象得要强。但除此之外，行吧，他真的很好。他在舞台上表演自如，虽然那也许是因为他常年表演吉他锻炼出来的。他把台词说得清楚且自然，仿佛那些话他早已熟记多年，而非是靠一个晚上背下来的。爱潘妮，在她戏剧里的阳台上，假装自己听不见对方的独白一般，但是每当她看向对方，眼里不仅是爱慕，还有些许怜悯与遗憾。

真奇怪。

他刚朗诵完，大家就立刻起立鼓掌，为首的，当然是古费拉克，格朗泰尔大大方方地接受了掌声，还鞠了一个躬。他直起身，眼睛率先看向安灼拉。

“怎么样？”

“你通过了。”安灼拉像做了漫长的心里斗争一般说出这句话。

“我们都知道他肯定行，”爱潘妮插嘴，冲他扬起眉，“你就是喜欢耍的他兜兜转转，自找麻烦。”

“我才没有。”安灼拉抗议，与此同时格朗泰尔的声音响起：“我乐意。”

爱潘妮大声哼鼻。“是啊，难道不是吗？”他踮起脚尖在格朗泰尔脸颊上飞快地亲了一下。“你可长点心吧。”安灼拉觉得自己听见她在格朗泰尔耳边说了这句话，而对方只是报之以一个小小的，如同自嘲般的微笑。

他把这件事放在了一边，但是在当晚和公白飞一起看电视时，又不可避免地想了起来。

“你有没有过那种感觉，”他问，“就大家都心知肚明的一个笑话，可就只有你不知道？”

公白飞瞥了他一眼：“我想我应该没有过这样的经历。”

“嗯……”安灼拉咬住嘴唇，一个从小养成的习惯。

公白飞站起身，伸手揉了揉他的头发，然后走进厨房。安灼拉瞪了他一眼，但是什么都没做。也许除了他母亲之外，公白飞是这个世界上唯一一个能毫发无损地做完这套动作的人了。

他回到沙发边的时候手中握着两杯咖啡。“别担心，”他轻轻地说，“或迟或早，你总能听懂那个笑话的。”

“所以是**真**有笑话吗？”安灼拉质问，无视了被递过来的咖啡。

公白飞愣了一下。“如果你想有的话，那就有。”

“你这话一点用都没有。”安灼拉告诉他。

“你们天天这么说。”公白飞用胳膊肘捅了他一下，“赶快闭嘴把你的咖啡给我喝了。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
他们庆祝热安出院时喝了很多很多酒，这已经是他们的常规活动。热安家很宽敞，空间足够大，他们立马占领了他的领地，打开了一瓶又一瓶的酒，把热披萨四处分传。

今晚安灼拉也觉得轻松了许多，因为一切似乎都走上了正轨——离开演日还有一个礼拜半，每个人的表演状态都很不错，服装道具几乎都快备齐了，一切都很好，比好要更好。

所以他比以往的时候要多喝了那么一点点，倒在了热安家软的不可思议的沙发靠枕上。他们轮流在他的石膏腿上签名，看谁最能在紫红色的石膏上传达出最下流的信息（这次的赢家似乎是古费拉克，不过博须埃似乎不太认命，**冥思苦想**了好久好久）。格朗泰尔与其说是在上头签名，不如说是在上头画装饰，用的是热安非常重要的水彩笔收藏，安灼拉不得不把自己的名字签在了一朵精巧的红色花朵边。他看着它，挑起眉毛。

“那是——”

“血色繁篓花[25]，当然是啦。”格朗泰尔说，还冲他眨眨眼，安灼拉报之以一个白眼。

大概一个小时之后，热安要他们开始放《西区故事》，很快大家要么就躺在了沙发上，要么坐在了地板上，看着屏幕上“火箭”们和“鲨鱼”们[26]的故事。

“不许说话。”热安警告他。

“怎么了嘛？”安灼拉举起双手以求和平，“我喜欢这部片子，至少喜欢它的大部分。”

（他是真的喜欢。他喜欢那音乐，喜欢这整个故事是怎样被改编成现代设定，而且不管怎么样，他第一次看完它之后，"Something’s Coming"这首歌在他脑子里循环了一个月之久，但是他要公白飞发誓对这件事保密，所以永远也不会有人知道了。）

随着电影的情节不断发展，他们也逐渐喝得越来越多，最后，可怜的马吕斯，第一个发出了模糊不清的啜泣声，导致格朗泰尔把钱输给了巴阿雷。安灼拉把杯子贴上嘴唇，努力让自己不要看起来非常感兴趣的样子。

“我还以为第一个忍不住的会是古费。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，小声对他说。

“如果是古希腊悲剧的话，一般是这样，”安灼拉在沙发上调整了一下姿势，“不过这可是现代故事，所以，嘛。我希望你没输太多，”

“还行，本来可能会更惨。”格朗泰尔从他瓶子里又灌了一口，伸手又去拿了一块披萨。

他们那个晚上没有一直黏在一起——**当然没有**，他们怎么可能会一直黏在一起——但是他发现自己下意识地就会去找寻格朗泰尔的身影。在他和公白飞一起在厨房，心不在焉地看着新闻的时候会找；在他和珂赛特一起坐在那张快褪色的地毯上聊天的时候会找；在他倚靠着墙，还和弗以伊聊天呢，正因为对方说的话而发笑时，他也在想自己能说些什么，让他也笑起来。

不过现在看来，这应该是他最开始的苗头。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
现在是凌晨两点半，安灼拉正躺在床上，一心多用做着事情。他在编辑自己的剧本，在重读《哈姆雷特》的相关部分，在浏览这部剧的各种评论，电脑上还开着《罗森格兰茨和吉尔登斯顿之死》[27]，在床边的桌子上还放着特别大一壶咖啡。

他把滑下鼻梁的眼镜顶回原位（黑框眼镜，落在鼻梁上沉甸甸的），面前的文字已经开始模糊，他又狠狠眨几下眼睛。这个过程重复了五分钟，他最后意识到这样终是徒劳无功，于是摘下眼镜，把它放在身边最近的枕头上，掀开毯子，双脚踏在地板上。

他看见了自己的书包，就在地上，靠在床边。他有本笔记本，有时当他没带电脑在身边，而灵感迸发的时候，或者有对他们的戏剧的一些评论和意见的时候，常常会记在那上头。他拉开拉链，然后，好奇地从书包里取出，不是一本，是两本绿色螺线本。

他打开的第一本是他的，自己熟悉的笔迹从划满了线的纸上看着他。他把它放在了一边，然后把第二本拿过来。第一页上有好几幅铅笔素描，铅笔都已经把封面弄脏了。他翻开第二页，突然清醒了，又不可否认地感兴趣了起来。后面有更多的素描，有静物画，也有巴黎的景色——公园，公交车，迪士尼公园，还有圣米歇尔大街上咖啡厅里的学生。

这正是格朗泰尔丢的那本本子，他突然意识到，而这个认知在某种程度上却促使着他继续向后翻看。在本子中间，他找到了剧院的画，还有他们在舞台上表演，弗以伊正在某个道具上锤钉子。上头也有几幅他的画像，坐在电脑后头，一边全神贯注地打字，一边皱紧眉头。他允许自己的视线在那几面上多徘徊了一刻，然后翻到下一页。

但是这本本子上不仅仅只有画。他还找到了艺术史的笔记，莫奈的轶事还有达芬奇的生平被挤在了一边。还有（即使消极现实却极有见地的）评价，关于罗素和罗伯斯庇尔，关于伏尔泰和笛卡尔，关于苏格拉底和亚里士多德。而且还有几行——安灼拉皱起眉——**诗歌**，来自于波德莱尔充满痛苦的词句。他贪婪地浏览着整本本子的内容，直到翻到了最后写着字的地方。这几行字歪歪扭扭的，好像格朗泰尔试图把它们整齐地写在横线上，但最后还是失败了。  
**“他们定会组成奇怪的情侣，我知道会是怎么回事。他们心醉神迷，却忘记了接吻。在尘世间玉洁冰清，在无限中成双成对。他们是一双能感知的灵魂。他们将酣睡于群星之间。”**[28]

安灼拉盯着那行字，看了很久很久。他阅读面很广，不管怎么说，而且可以在在读完这个句子之前，就能看出它是引用自哪里。但是这个——他绞尽脑汁，始终思考不出来。

谷歌搜索也没有任何结果。

噢，他想着，相当冷静，这应该是他自己写的诗句。

他回到床上，将一切继续进行下去，但他的视线总不由自主地就回到那本本子上。

那一晚他什么事情也没有做成。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
第二天排练时，格朗泰尔迟到了十分钟，安灼拉走过热安身边，拍拍他的肩膀，暂时把导演的事情交给他来负责。他把手伸进书包，拿出了所需要的东西，然后在门口碰上了格朗泰尔。

“我找到了这个，”他说着，一边把本子递了过去。格朗泰尔的表情有那么一瞬变得无法形容，然后又恢复了他以往轻松，富有欺骗性的微笑。

“就知道它很快就会出现的。”他伸手接过，毫不在意似的把它塞进自己那个破破烂烂的包里，“谢啦。”

“就这样？”

格朗泰尔抬起头看着他：“就怎样？”

安灼拉试图压制住已经涌上喉咙的愤怒。这种感觉太过情绪化，不理性，他不是那样情绪化的人。“我翻了一下，只是想看看。”

“没事啊，”格朗泰尔慢吞吞地说，“你没——你没必要道歉，如果你是在意这个的话。它们只不过是，我不知道，一些涂鸦而已，不是什么重要的东西，蠢爆了。如果我找不到它的话我也不会很在意的。”

“但他们不蠢，它们很重要，它们当然很重要，**它们是你的东西**。”他没法理解，那些画，那些短句，怎么会**不**重要。如果他丢了自己的作品，他没完成的剧本，他会毫不犹豫地把整个巴黎翻个底朝天，也要把它们找回来。

格朗泰尔嘲弄般地哼声：“所以它们才不重要啊。”

“**去你妈的**，格朗泰尔，”安灼拉爆发了，看见格朗泰尔惊讶地瞪大双眼，内心突生出一股残忍的愉悦，“它们是有关你的一切，所有你喜欢的一切，所有你热爱的一切。”他突然陷入沉默。那本本子，上面还沾着咖啡渍和酒渍的本子，让他得以瞥见格朗泰尔的思想，它向他展示了，他，远比他想的要丰富得多。

如果要他对自己坦白的话，他的确因为自己忽视了那些而厌弃自己。

“你有那么多的可能。”最后，他平静地说。

“这是我的人生。”格朗泰尔的语气和他的一般轻柔。

“但这样你就满意了吗？”安灼拉步步紧逼，他想去理解。他充满雄心壮志，他不断地在探索自己的极限，一直在想要做到更好。他都无法想象屈居第二是一种什么样的感觉。他无法理解怎么会有人这样。“你学美术，你自己说的，但是我从来没见过你进画室，从来没见过你除了几张素描草稿外还有过什么作品。你弹吉他，你唱歌唱得很好，我说实话，但是你从来不去用这能力做些什么。现在——”他指了指那本本子，“——现在我还看到了你对古典哲学家的严苛评价，看见了你用铅笔捕捉到的巴黎生活，看见了一些我猜应该是你原创的作品——”

格朗泰尔表情扭曲了一下。“够了。”他说，但是安灼拉没有被他吓倒。

“我不明白你到底为什么什么也不做！”他提高了嗓门，语气中充满沮丧，“你那么聪明，但是你却从来都不——”

“我说够了！”格朗泰尔提高音量重复道，“我告诉过你了，这是我的人生，而且，是的，事实上，我对这样生活**非常**满意，而且我还要继续这样操蛋糊弄下去，谢谢您。”

事实就是，格朗泰尔仅仅只是不在乎，这一点更加令安灼拉气愤。他双手握成了拳头，指甲狠狠地嵌进掌心。他故意用自己所能的最恶毒的话语，最恶毒的语气：“所以这就是你的计划吗？你就打算把生命全部浪费掉，钻在酒瓶底，可悲——”

“**安灼拉。**”公白飞的声音像是一记铁鞭抽醒了他，安灼拉闭上了嘴，四周只听得见他粗重的喘息。

格朗泰尔抬起手，掌声缓慢，像是在嘲笑他。“感谢您精彩的谏言，令我大有启发，”他说，脸上还挂着微笑，安灼拉想一拳打在那上面，似乎只有格朗泰尔才能使他这般失去理智，发自内心地烦躁，“有鉴于此，我想我是时候离开了。不会有人想要一个无所事事的混蛋在这边转悠，毕竟，我相信没有我在这里玷污他热爱的戏剧，我们亲爱的领袖也会更加心情舒畅，”

他转身离开，没有留下一句话。爱潘妮，若李，博须埃跟在他身后冲了出去，爱潘妮还故意狠狠撞了一下安灼拉的肩膀，面色不善地瞪着他。安灼拉仍然呼吸急促，是因为愤怒，虽然现在那其中也掺着了些许不确定，还有悔意。

“我只是想告诉你，如果我还能走路的话，我也会去追他的。”热安甜蜜地告诉他，安灼拉捏捏鼻梁，重重呼出一口气。

“怎么？你们还在干什么？”他厉声道，然后看着他们匆忙行动起来。公白飞非常失望地看着他，而在接下来的排练过程中，古费拉克一直长吁短叹，意有所指。

安灼拉宁可自己在一开始就没有发现那本本子。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“我没做错。”一等排练结束，其他人都离开了剧院，他就对他们说。“他们”是指公白飞和古费拉克，他们是最后留下来的两个。他清清喉咙：“我没错。”

公白飞在第一排座椅上坐下，古费拉克去了后台，但他们什么也没有说，而这沉默令安灼拉感到烦躁。

“你不打算说些什么吗？”他平静地问。

“你真的需要我们告诉你你到底哪里做错了吗？”公白飞问。安灼拉在他身边的椅子上坐下，瘫靠在椅背上，疲惫地叹了口气。

“不需要，”他小声说，“但是我觉得如果你大声骂我的话我还会更好受点。”

公白飞肘了他一下，安灼拉转过脑袋看向他，发现对方脸上有些许笑意：“我又不是你妈。”

安灼拉肘了回去。古费拉克此时从后台走回来，手上拿着几罐廉价啤酒。他已经打开了一罐，从里头喝了一大口，然后舒舒服服地在安灼拉身边坐下。

“所以，” 安灼拉打开啤酒罐，把它贴上嘴唇，古费拉克此刻开始说话了，“从他露面的那一刻起，你有没有意识到他将会是麻烦？（did you know he was trouble when he walked in?）”

安灼拉把刚喝下去的啤酒喷了出去。

“是不是因为他，你才会整日泪洒吉他？（Is he the reason for the teardrops on your guitar?）”古费拉克一本正经地问，仿佛他没有在正常交流中不断地引用泰勒 斯威夫特的歌词，“你们是不是永远，永远，永远也回不到从前——（Are you two never, ever, ever getting back together-）我的妈呀**不不不不要胡子！**”

安灼拉啤酒沫挂在脸上形成的胡子狠狠揩掉，又瘫倒在椅背上。“我还是坚持这一点，”他目不转睛地盯着舞台，“他比他想得要**更加**出色，他还有更多事情能做。”

“但是？”公白飞试探性地接嘴。

“但是我觉得我表达这个想法的方式不是那么恰当。”他小声说，古费拉克哼了一声。

“你觉得？”他啐了一口，又畏缩了一下，手摸着下巴。安灼拉做了个鬼脸。

“你在这方面总是不太敏感，”公白飞叹气，“我只是还没意识到你有时能这样残忍。”

古费拉克突然笑出声：“你还记不记得马吕斯第一次看见珂赛特的时候？大概两年，两年半前？”

公白飞发出一声呻吟：“我到希望我能忘了。”

“我没那么差劲好吗，”安灼拉自卫道，“我有非常充足且合理的理由——”

“你对马吕斯说，我给你学一下，‘谁在乎你那孤寂的灵魂？（Who cares about your lonely soul?）’”

“我们那个时候要演《玻璃动物园》[29]！有人在开演日两天前把那些该死的玻璃动物都偷了！所以请原谅我当时紧张——”

“你把他弄**哭**了！”

“明明是他自己莫名其妙！”安灼拉坚持，即使此刻古费拉克和公白飞脸上挂上了相似的愤怒，又带着些喜欢无奈的表情。

然后古费拉克说，语气轻柔：“你知道我们到哪都会和你一起，对吧？”

“什么？”安灼拉眨眨眼，不明所以。

“我们会一直跟随着你，”公白飞同意道，“我们说的‘我们’包括我们所有人。如果你明早醒来就要我们收拾行李去横跨整个大陆，到每个需要我们去表演的地方表演——”

“即使像游牧民族一样居无定所。”古费拉克热情地加上。

“我们也会毫不犹豫地跟随着你。”公白飞把这句话说完了。

安灼拉忍不住笑了，真奇怪他还有些感动了。“我知道，我很感激，比你们想得要——”

“但你依旧是个混蛋。”古费拉克说，公白飞在他身边点头。

“谢谢。”安灼拉干巴巴地说，“真的，真的非常感谢你们的帮助。”他们没有说话，令人舒适的沉默蔓延开来，然后他有些犹豫地开口：“我觉得我们之后再也见不到格朗泰尔了。”

古费拉克发出一声，漫长而又痛苦的呻吟。“你认真的吗？”他凑到安灼拉面前，安灼拉以前从来不知道他的鼻子上还长着小雀斑。“你真的是认真的吗？”他重复道。

“怎么了吗？”安灼拉问。

公白飞轻轻把古费拉克推开，对方此刻已经在小声骂出些非常不雅的话了。

“你是，”公白飞开口，“我认识得最久的，最亲密的朋友。”安灼拉不禁在想他到底想说什么，因为他当然知道，从小学起他们就不可分离，从蒙巴纳斯因为公白飞戴眼镜而欺负他，而安灼拉没有决定坐视不管而是拿着拳头砸向他那张漂亮的小脸蛋儿时开始。“但是你也，相当迟钝，迟钝得不可思议，迟钝得让我害怕。”

安灼拉盯着他，他无法理解他的话。

“你根本没有好好听。”公白飞试图解释。

.“我听了！”安灼拉想辩解，但被古费拉克打断。

“你有听他给你唱的东西吗？”他几乎是在质问。看见安灼拉几乎空白的表情，他比闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，再慢慢吐出，努力让自己冷静下来。“他在他家里那次几乎都他妈把心唱给你听了不是吗？ 还有在公园——”

“你怎么知道公园里的事儿？”安灼拉怀疑地问。

“你们在**公园**里，我正好从那里经过，不然你以为什么，夏洛克——”

“我们想说的是，”公白飞像是在安抚他，“是——也许你应该试着去听一下。听听他，听听他想说什么，好吗？”

“用世界上所有的金银财宝也没法把R给赶跑。”古费拉克咧着嘴，加上这句话。

又是这种感觉，好像世界上所有人都在对他开玩笑，而他根本没法理解笑点到底在哪里。他已经厌倦了，非常非常厌倦。“行吧，”他最后说，双眼盯着屋顶的椽子，“好。”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
下次的排练格朗泰尔没有出现，安灼拉不禁开始思考古费拉克是不是说错了，格朗泰尔最终还是厌倦了他们，厌倦了他们的戏剧。他不喜欢这个想法。不是格朗泰尔在他们的这部剧里头非常重要，重要到不可或缺的地步，只是看不见他乱糟糟的卷毛，看不见他破旧的牛仔裤，看不见他上头还沾着颜料点的书包，这一切都使得他心里空落落地疼。

然后，在星期一的时候，安灼拉走进剧院，听见了打架的声音。现在才四点半，对**大多数**人来说都太早了，不太可能是因为喝醉了——嘛，不过他们也不能算是大多数人。他心里隐约有些不安，走向演出厅，结果只有格朗泰尔和巴阿雷在舞台上，手里握着道具剑，在舞台上来回地突刺与移动。

他在后排徘徊，不知为何不愿继续前进。格朗泰尔在舞台上步伐轻快优雅，轻易地就挑开了把脸的进攻。安灼拉太了解巴阿雷了，知道他很少在打戏的部分落下风，他可有伤来证明，淤青和刮伤应有尽有。他们的两柄剑在空中相撞，格朗泰尔向前突刺，在自己摔倒前及时稳住了身子。

“然后安灼拉就用那柄毒剑刺了你，对吧？”格朗泰尔只是有些喘，他举起手里的剑，把它重重地刺在地上，离巴阿雷只有几寸距离。

“然后现在我就已经挂了。”巴阿雷，饰演雷欧提斯，同意道。“顺便，谢谢你愿意陪我一起排练。”他坐起身，擦去额头上的汗水，看见站在后排安灼拉的身影，扬起手。“喔，嘿，安灼拉！”

格朗泰尔正在拾起那两柄剑，听了那声招呼动作非常细微地僵硬了一秒。安灼拉的目光顺着他背部的曲线，一直看向对方的肩膀，直到他转过来面对他：“嘿。”

“我不知道你还会击剑。”他说，慢慢向舞台走近。

“是嘛，啊，”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，把剑递给巴阿雷，然后走向后台，“你不知道我的东西太多了。”

他只是在陈述事实，并没有任何恶意。但是这句话依然比安灼拉想得要更令他感到心烦意乱，他皱起眉。

“是啊，”他说，盯着对方的背影，“我不知道你的东西太多了。”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
手机握在手里似是有千斤重，手指不断地在通讯录上划来划去。格朗泰尔的名字和号码从屏幕上向他投来谴责的目光，他的拇指抚触着那名字的曲线，还有后面的那串数字。

哦，管他的。

**本机（6:08PM）：**我需要你的帮助。

**格朗泰尔（6:13PM）：**怎么帮？

安灼拉咬住嘴唇，冲手机皱眉。

**本机号码（6；17PM）：**你的音乐。如果你不介意的话。

**格朗泰尔（6:：20PM）：**你知道我不介意的，你什么时候方便？

**本机号码（6:23PM）：**明天就可以，午饭时间后一点，也许。

**格朗泰尔（6:26PM）：**那成，在公园可以嘛？我喜欢在外头

**本机号码（6：27PM）：**行，明天见。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
安灼拉先到了约定地点，努力让自己表现得尽可能地自然些。草地刚刚被修剪过，那味道闻起来有些刺鼻。对六月天来说温度还有些高，但还不算完全不能忍受，他拿出了笔记本电脑，打开了他自己的半完成的剧本。

十分钟后格朗泰尔出现了，手里拿着吉他。他冲他微笑了一下，那微笑小小的，非常不确定的模样，但是安灼拉看见了。他点头回应，又回到了写作之中，让那些词句重新占据了脑海。

然后格朗泰尔开始弹奏起吉他。

**“我把你逼走了吗？（Did I drive you away?）”**他轻声问道，手指拨弄着吉他。安灼拉瑟缩了一下，但是没有让对方看出自己真的在听。他强迫自己的眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，记起古费拉克说的格朗泰尔把他的心唱出来给他听的话，记起公白飞说他根本没有认真听。他开始思考是不是真的是他们所说的那样。

**“但我不会让你失望（But I won’t let you down），”**格朗泰尔轻轻地唱出这句话，**“哦，是的，我不会（oh yeah, yes, I will）。”**

在这之后他就很难集中注意力继续写剧本了，时不时会忍不住分神听着格朗泰尔到底在唱些什么。他开始思考在他没有注意到的时候格朗泰尔又唱过什么，却只记得那首说他们永远也没法回到从前的歌。他突然，对自己非常恼火，皱着眉头关上了文档。

在他身边，格朗泰尔也放下了吉他，从书包里摸出来一小瓶水。他轻轻骂了一声，又拿出了一个小小的，已经被挤变形了的盒子。

“呃，这是给你的。”他满怀歉意地说，安灼不明所以，还是接过了它。

他把盒子打开看了一眼。“是马卡龙。”他很迷惑。

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。“我习惯，呃，用食物来道歉？一般带点便宜点的酒什么的，但是，你知道，鉴于……”他看着安灼拉拿起一个巧克力味的，轻轻咬下，顿时没了下文。

“它们好棒。”安灼拉惊讶地看着对方。

“当然啦，”格朗泰尔的笑颇有些沾沾自喜，“我知道最好的东西都在哪里。”

安灼拉把剩下的那个马卡龙丢进嘴里，慢慢咀嚼着。他把嘴里的东西咽下，说：“你总是让我惊讶。”

格朗泰尔把水塞回书包，谨慎地看着他：“这该是件好事吗？”

“我还不知道。”安灼拉如实回答。

“行吧。”格朗泰尔回答，又拿起了吉他，但是安灼拉转过脸去，完全面对他，他终于，下定决心要把这些弄清楚。

“我还不了解你呢。”他慢慢地说，格朗泰尔把吉他放在了膝盖上。

“不了解我？”他重复道，颇为迷惑。

“你那次这样说我的。”安灼拉继续说着，无法——或不愿——移开视线。格朗泰尔，谢天谢地，也直直地盯着他，尽管现在他似乎是尴尬般地发出一阵笑声。

“我口无遮拦啦，”他随意地说，“你最好学会别太在意。”

“不要，”安灼拉尽可能让自己的语气不要那样迫切，“不要表现得像你没有这样重要。”

格朗泰尔盯着他，看了很久很久。安灼拉没有催促他。“我不知道你想知道些什么。”他有些无助地说。

“比如，”安灼拉开口，又停滞住了，“你什么时候开始学的吉他？”

格朗泰尔有些惊讶：“呃，我——八岁那会儿？我记得大概是，也是那个时候开始学的钢琴。”

安灼拉点点头。“好的，你现在可以问我一个问题了。”

格朗泰尔好像没有意料到这个发展，短促地笑了一声。“我们——我们是在玩什么游戏吗？”

安灼拉清清喉咙。“我只是一直觉得我对你的了解不够，而且有时我也没有在听。我想改。就是这样。如果你不愿意的话也没关系，但是——”

“好好好，好，没关系的，天，”格朗泰尔又冲他微笑起来。“你，我不知道，有没有什么秘密的，特异功能那种？不包括背诵伊丽莎白时代英语独白的特殊能力！”

安灼拉开始思考。“我能单手鼓掌。”他说，没有料想到格朗泰尔把吉他重重地撂到了地上。

“闭嘴吧，”格朗泰尔小声说，他笑起来的时候眼角荡起笑纹，“怎么**可能**。”所以安灼拉就向他展示了一下，自己真的可以。

“你一只手还能干嘛？”格朗泰尔朝着他不怀好意地笑了起来，安灼拉呻吟一声。

“你小时候有没有想过长大后要做什么？”过了一会儿安灼拉问他。他们现在比一开始离得要近许多，肩膀几乎靠在了一起。“我很小的时候就知道自己想要从事写作。”

“我想去当个维京海盗，”格朗泰尔毫不羞耻地回答，“然后，在那之后，我想当宇航员，想过挺久的，我小时候总是特别痴迷星星，还有太阳。我以前可是那些觉得一旦我们离它太近，我们都会一起被燃烧殆尽的疯子。”

“那你怎么没去呢？”安灼拉好奇。

“因为我真的，真的特别讨厌理科。”格朗泰尔板起脸，安灼拉嗤笑了一声。“我十二岁的时候都还以为英国的月亮和我们这里的不一样。”

“不是吧。”安灼拉怀疑道。

“怎么了嘛，”格朗泰尔抗议，瞪大了眼睛，非常天真的样子，“他们和我们完全就是不一样的物种，你知道的，即使你心爱的莎士比亚是他们中的一员。”

“你真是疯了。”安灼拉说，语调中却不由自主地带上了些许喜欢。

“你这话说得像你从来没有听说过这个理论一样，”格朗泰尔用肩顶了他一下，“‘我可以单手鼓掌’先生。”

“这明明是一项很正经的天赋，”安灼拉自卫地顶了回去。等他再转回身去，格朗泰尔表情难以解读地看着他，嘴角上扬，一个巨大的微笑。

“我挺好奇的，”他说着，微笑没有散去，“什么时候——或者说，我猜，你们怎么会想起搞ABC这玩意儿的？我的意思是，向穷人提供免费剧票这种圣战式的行为。”

“我小时候，”安灼拉慢慢地说，“我一直以为每个人都有钱能时不时上剧院，我们家——我们还算富裕，所以票钱对我们来说从来不是问题。我觉得我那时想的是每个人都和我们一样。”

“然后你才发现世界不是那样。”

“是啊，”安灼拉在草地上调整一下姿势，为了让自己更舒服些，“所以我想改变那样的状况。”

格朗泰尔轻轻系笑了一声：“就这么简单？”

“没你想的那么简单，”安灼拉疲惫地回答，“我们系里有个叫沙威的教授，他可不喜欢我们这个想法。他更像是那种，‘买得起就去，买不起就滚’的那种类型。我们还有几次——意见不合。”

“等一下，先别讲，我记得这个，”格朗泰尔突然开口，然后唱起来，“**‘我们浴血奋战的难道只是为了上剧院的权利？（Do we fight for the right to a night at the theatre now?）**’”

“那是热安的主意，”安灼拉小声说，想起那些自己写的，不得不说挺不错的歌词，还有由其衍射出的宣传语，“不管怎么样，事情干的还不错。”

“一帮子衣衫褴褛的革【【命者，你们都是，”格朗泰尔调笑道，又拿起吉他开始弹奏一首听起来特别熟悉的歌曲。

安灼拉平淡，毫不在意般地看了他一眼，“这是《歌剧魅影》里的嘛？”

“你知道！”格朗泰尔笑得露出了八颗牙，“如果你想的话你可以唱魅影的那部分词。”

“我才不唱。”安灼拉对之嗤之以鼻，把电脑合上。那个下午他没有再写出任何东西，但这一次，他却没有因此而感到烦恼。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
到了现在，热安主要接管了导演的相关事宜，安灼拉的哈姆雷特形象变得更加忧郁了，这一点他过去的时候根本无法想象。离开演日只剩不到一周了，但是热安总是能找到可以再改变的地方，或者哪里可以再补充些东西（改了之后效果更好了，安灼拉不得不承认）。随着时间推移，一切都变得更加“丧心病狂”了起来，都得“感谢”古费拉克，他致力于向其中添加特别多的歌曲。（“每次克劳狄斯出场的时候我们就放大白鲨的主题曲吧！”他愉快地建议道，然后被安灼拉狠狠踢了一下小腿。）

格朗泰尔尽职尽责地出现在每次排练现场，在等着上台的时候他常常在帮弗以伊搬道具器械，虽然他上台的机会不多。安灼拉一直注意着他，确保他没把事情搞砸，但却往往忙于自己要做的事情而很难找见对方的影子。现在实在有太多事情要做了，他自己的剧本也暂时搁置了，在电脑硬盘里慢慢积上一层看不见的灰。

今天他们花了好长一段时间在奥菲利亚的葬礼这一段上，爱潘妮都在抱怨自己躺得身体都僵硬了（“虽然我是非常享受听安灼拉对我倾诉他绵绵不绝的爱意。”她干巴巴地说），然后恳求热安换一幕来排练，哪一幕都行。

然后他们练习的是罗森格兰茨和古尔登斯坦的部分——结果可把若李和博须埃给累坏了，真的——直到太阳下山，他们才决定结束今天的排练。大家纷纷走出剧院，个个都是驮着背，脸上挂着疲惫的微笑，但是安灼拉留在最后，在后台巡视一番，检查各种服装和道具。这些事情是单调乏味，但某种程度上有安慰的作用，他可以掌控住这一件事情。他在后台流连许久，然后听见了吉他声。

他向前台走去，心中充满好奇。是格朗泰尔，当然是格朗泰尔，他已经知道了。他正安静地吟唱着，在温柔的吉他弦音中时不时唱着轻柔的词句。安灼拉躲在幕布之后。

**“噢，我只能尝到你的千万分之一，亲爱的，（Oh, I could drink a case of you, darling,）**”格朗泰尔低唱着，声音柔软而甜蜜，**“而我却依旧脚步翩然（and I’d still be on my feet）。**”[30]

他借此机会才得以好好看着格朗泰尔。在此之前他几乎都没能这样做过，一直都沉迷于剧本的写作之中。但是在这里——角度有一些偏，而且他还躲在幕布后头，但他还是能看见——他终于，第一次有机会，在他弹奏吉他的时候好好看着他了。格朗泰尔随着音乐不断地摆动着身子，流露出细碎的和音，手指坚定而自信地拨弄出和弦。灯光昏暗，他的脸被笼罩在黑暗中隐约不清，但是他——他——依旧令安灼拉忘记了呼吸。

“你走不走？”格朗泰尔的声音打破了沉默。安灼拉从幕布后走出，挑起眉毛。

面对他疑惑的表情，格朗泰尔说：“你包还在外头呢，”他用吉他指了指那边，“公白飞要我确保你早点回家？还告诉我你有在开演前一个礼拜天天潜伏在剧院的倾向，什么的。”他露齿而笑，“我**就说**你演魅影特别合适。”

安灼拉冲他皱皱鼻子，灵活地从舞台上跳将下来，抓起书包带把包甩到肩上。“这首歌挺好听的。”他随意地说。

“喔？是啊，”格朗泰尔嘟囔着，转过身把吉他收进盒子里。他把吉他背在肩上，下巴抬起指指天花板：“这地方音效不错。”

“希望如此，”安灼拉评论道。他们锁好剧院大门，沿着熟悉的路径走向公交车站。“你做的不错，”他试图开口，“演的不错。你以前没演过戏吗？”

“以前演过一次树，”格朗泰尔对他咧嘴一笑，“那可是有史以来最像的一棵树。”

安灼拉还没来得及回答，他的公交车就已经到站了。“明天见。”他说，气氛有些尴尬，公交车门在他面前打开。他踏上车，格朗泰尔挥挥手以示知晓。

他在后排靠窗的位置上坐下，面对着公交车站。他看向窗外，注视着格朗泰尔，对方正摆弄着iPod，把耳机插进耳朵里。公交车驶开了，他在座位上扭动着身子想将对方一直留存在视野内。像现在这样，格朗泰尔独自一人站在公交车站，只有音乐与他相伴，他看起来是那样幼小而孤独。

安灼拉转过身。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
周六清晨，八点刚过，离开演时间只有不到十二个小时。外头乌云密布，光线昏暗，似乎要下起大雨。安灼拉在剧院里，里面黑暗而又布满灰尘，他就坐在后排，舞台布景已经完成了，骄傲地立在舞台上。在这里，他才有时间来欣赏他们，欣赏他们在它上头花费的心血——弗以伊和巴阿雷的杰作，也是格朗泰尔的杰作。

但是，格朗泰尔。老天，仅仅是想到他的名字安灼拉都一阵头疼。他把手机从口袋里拿出来，漫不经心地浏览着上一次他们互相发的短信，感到一阵沮丧，不由自主地皱起脸。他站起身，突然很想出去，走到——走到哪里都行。

天空中传来一阵雷声，但是他毫不在意，决定去把早餐给解决掉。他走进了热安特别喜欢的那家面包店，排在短队的最后。柜台上有一个小小的红色的收音机，就被放在收银机后头，正播放着一首艾迪丝 皮亚芙的老歌。他淡淡地笑了，他母亲可喜欢她了。

他买了两个牛角面包还有一杯蒸汽腾腾的咖啡。牛角包被放在纸袋里，咖啡拿在手上。他小口啜饮着咖啡，舌头被烫了一下，皱起了眉。剧院已经进入了视野，他加快了脚步。

但有一个人正站在剧院外，在门口流连徘徊，看起来有些尴尬。安灼拉走近，迷惑地对他眨眨眼。

“格朗泰尔？”他叫住对方，格朗泰尔转过身看着他，双手还插在口袋里，“你在这儿做什么？”

“事实上，我正打算回家。”走近对方，安灼拉才注意到他正穿着一件旧运动服，已经被汗浸湿了。“但是刚好经过这里，然后，我不知道，我就想来看看是不是还有人在这儿。当然是**你**在啊，”他说，露出欢喜的笑容，“现在可是周六早晨八点半。”

“那你呢？”安灼拉的视线落在他肩上的黑色袋子上，“是……画画吗？”

“不对，”格朗泰尔兴致很高，拉开拉链，露出里头的拳击手套，“夜里睡不着，而且我也挺久没去过了，所以。”

安灼拉盯着它们：“你还打拳？”

“随便打打，对啊。我就是打拳的时候认识巴阿雷的，他没提过吗？”

“没呢。”安灼拉喃喃，一滴雨珠直直打在他的鼻梁上，把他吓了一跳。他抬起头，雨现在已经以非常迅疾的速度落在地上，来势汹汹。他能听到雨水打在屋顶上的声音，而且仅凭眼角余光也能看到路上行人飞快地跑向能够避雨的地方。“来吧，快点进来。”他说道，带着对方进剧院躲雨。

他在先前坐着的后排位置上重新坐下，格朗泰尔也坐在了他身边。安灼拉喝了一口咖啡，又咬下一口牛角面包。他犹豫了一下，掰下一半递给对方。

“你来一点吗？”

格朗泰尔摇摇头，“你自己这些都不够。”

“袋子里还有一个，”安灼拉展示给他看，“拿着吧。”

格朗泰尔表情困惑，但还是接受了，小小地咬下一口，咽了下去，然后发问：所以，你在这里做什么呢？我可不觉得就这么短时间内还有什么可改的地方。

“我总是这样做，”安灼拉拿出第二个牛角面包，“旧习难改，我猜是这样。我喜欢剧院，这里像是我的第二个家。尤其现在我们马上就要开演了。我觉得我大概在检查确保一切都没有出错的过程中可以获得安慰。”

“典型强迫性障碍。”格朗泰尔调笑道。安灼拉轻哼一声，把牛角包吃完了。似乎他们已经无话可说了，安灼拉看着格朗泰尔瘫倒在座椅上，脑袋向后仰去，露出颈部的曲线。

这种感觉就像他第一次在读一部剧的剧本一样，他全神贯注于那些文字，所有词句，研究人物的形象，通过他们说出口的话语和没有说出口的话语研究他们想象着那些台词会怎样出现在舞台上，**哦天哪，**但这就仅仅在他嘴边，触手可及，他——

“哦，”他大声喊出来，纸袋掉在了地上，“格朗泰尔，你是不是喜欢我？”

格朗泰尔立马在椅子上挺直了脊背，眼睛瞪得大大的，肩膀紧张。安灼拉想起小时候发现了那只小小的流浪猫，对世界充满恐惧与愤怒，随时准备着把世界一脚踢开。

“没——”他刚想说话，却被格朗泰尔空洞的笑声打断，

“不，不要，你不需要怕让我难堪，**不自在，**”他都可以看出格朗泰尔自己已经退缩了。“我——只是——啊，是啊，要想不喜欢你有多啊难你知道吗？这件事永远也不会有任何意义，不管怎么样，我只需要自己独自一个人解决就好了，我不会让你为难的。我会走的。如果你想的话，我——”

“你他妈就不能闭一次嘴吗？”安灼拉捉住了对方的手，握在手里。它们比他的手还要大，冰凉还带着汗水。他把他的手翻转过来，细细抚摸着他手掌心的纹路。格朗泰尔的手上长着茧子，也许是常年弹吉他留下的，指关节上还有疤痕，这可能得归功于击剑和拳击。在他的手指甲缝中还藏着颜料，牛角面包的糖霜还粘在大拇指上。

“你总是让我惊讶，”他说，这已经不是他第一次说这话了，“我总觉得我已经把你弄清楚了但是之后你又会做些什么，说些什么，让我觉得自己完全不认识你，完全不了解你。”格朗泰尔注视着他，眼里的感情似乎是在害怕自己内心怀有希望，“而在另一面上，我又觉得你太了解我了。”

“你想说些什么？”格朗泰尔依旧十分紧张，脸上的线条显而易见。他不情愿地把手从他手中抽出，攥成拳头，放在腿上。

安灼拉模仿他的动作，眼睛盯着脚尖。“你——你总是能惹我生气，”他突然爆发，声音有些粗鲁，“我根本没法理解你。我不知道你的过去。但是有你在身边，事情总是会更——更有趣。有你在身边，事情，啊，事情会更好，有时也会更糟。”他飞快地修正，想起他们的《哈姆雷特》现在变成了什么鬼样子。“但大多数情况下——是更好。”

他们很长时间没有说话，他坐立不安，无法抬头。要是古费拉克看见他这副模样准会笑话他，谁能料想到他因为自己向来骄傲的口才而感到慌乱。

等他终于敢抬头，格朗泰尔正盯着他，脸上的表情近乎于惊喜。“我只是——我而已，”他温柔地说，“我不会在某天早上醒来然后就变成一个全新的，充满雄心壮志和理想主义的——啊，变成你。”他的目光扫过安灼拉的下巴，嘴唇，脖颈，双手，安灼拉对上了他的视线。格朗泰尔连忙移开，耸耸肩，有些无助，“到头来，我不过是个混蛋，碰巧有着很多爱好而已。你似乎觉得还有更多，但是如果没有的话，又会怎样？”

“那就让它没有。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔终于，**终于**回应了他的目光。

“你对这所有的一切自信得可怕。”他说。

“我相信我所做的一切，我将其视为我最大的优势之一。”安灼拉反驳，也许他也有一点害怕。但格朗泰尔正朝着他微笑，尽管那微笑很小，然后静静地呼出一口气。安灼拉觉得自己内心从未如此轻快。

然后格朗泰尔向他伸出手，却停滞住了，小指甚至都没有相碰。安灼拉恼怒地轻哼一身，然后紧紧地握住，目光坚定，始终锁定在空旷的舞台上。

几秒钟过去了，格朗泰尔回握住他的手。安灼拉闭上眼睛，露出微笑。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
来看的观众相较于之前的更多的是年轻人，安灼拉在谢幕的时候向大家最后一鞠躬，心里大致记下一笔。掌声震耳欲聋，大家纷纷站起，他的目光环视整个观众席，满意之情几乎溢出心底。他甚至还朝沙威教授的方向多看了几眼，对方自从进剧院起就面色不善，不过随着表演的进行，他的表情也有所改变。

他发现自己现在在乎不了太多了，现在肾上腺素正在体内激荡，和曾经任何一个开演日一样，公白飞和古费拉克在他身边，向他投来胜利的微笑，格朗泰尔站在离他几尺远的地方，微笑着，兴奋地朝观众席挥手。掌声开始变弱了，幕布落下，他们走回后台。

大家纷纷脱去服装，把脸上的化妆品抹掉，格朗泰尔凑到安灼拉身边。“这个，”他兴奋异常，“可比歌剧还要好看哪（better than an opera），我觉得比《歌剧魅影》强多啦！”

安灼拉把衣服挂在衣架上，痛苦地呻吟：“我好讨厌你。”

“不对，你才不呢。”格朗泰尔反驳，看似自信满满但其中还隐藏着些许不确定。安灼拉注意到了。

“是啊，我并没有真的讨厌你。”他叹口气，格朗泰尔笑着，顶了一下他的肩膀。

在那之后，他们出去喝了几杯，这是他们在开演日之后的习惯。他们挤进他们最喜欢的酒馆的里屋，房间里顿时充满了酒精和欢笑声。安灼拉在旁边坐下，心满意足地看着自己的这些荒谬的朋友们。

“我们干得不错。”公白飞坐进他对面的位置说。

“是啊，”安灼拉举杯，“虽然在音乐响起的时候，我差点以为沙威就要中风了。”

“他脸憋紫了还挺好看的不是吗？”公白飞喝了一口酒，“不过结果还不错。”

“我觉得我们这个独特的改编版的消息可得传出去了。”安灼拉环视房间，目光落在某个对这个改编版推波助澜的人身上。格朗泰尔正和巴阿雷还有弗以伊站在一起放松自己，是不是发出一阵愉快的笑声。安灼拉突然很想和他站在一起。他从来没有过这种感觉，他觉得有些迷惑。

公白飞顺着他的视线看过去，挑起了眉。

安灼拉拘谨地又喝了一口酒。

公白飞什么也没说，只是站起身然后走向其他人，临走前还拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀。安灼拉对他的离去做了个鬼脸。

然后格朗泰尔立马占据了公白飞刚才的位置，手里的杯子已经半空了，脸上的笑容也有些醉醺醺的。安灼拉冲他微笑了一下。

一个想法突然出现在了脑海。“嘿——我能问你一个问题吗？”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼：“啊，当然啦，永远乐意为您答疑解惑。”

“就是，”安灼拉抿住嘴，“你不喜欢剧院。我知道你不喜欢剧院，我听见你和巴阿雷说过，说你只看过几次戏而且对它们从来不太感冒。但你还是一直会过来，为什么？”

格朗泰尔笑了一声：“是啊，嘛，没法坐视不管嘛。”

“格朗泰尔。”他说。他知道行动更胜于语言，但对他来说，语言比任何东西都要重要，他需要听格朗泰尔亲口说出来。

但格朗泰尔像往常一样，另有想法。他笑了——又是那种令人恼火看不懂的笑——然后握住了安灼拉的手，手指环绕在椅子，将他拉过桌子，回答了他的问题，即使他一句话也没有说。

安灼拉听见了。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**“没错，”**古费拉克在尖叫，挥舞着双拳，“是的，就是这样，**他妈的终于好了。**”

在他身后，某种金钱交换正在非常光明正大地进行着。安灼拉翻了个白眼。

“是不是所有人都在我知道这事儿之前知道了？”他质问道。

“老哥，”巴阿雷说，“他真的没有那么遮遮掩掩你知道吗？”

“他说的没错，”格朗泰尔的声音从身后传来，“我真的太明显了。”

“就像他那次还在公园里给你唱小夜曲。”珂赛特热心地加上一句。

安灼拉忍住要扯自己头发的欲望：“你们都看见了？”

“你们可是在**公园**里啊！”古费拉克的声音有几分恼怒，与此同时马吕斯说：“古费给我们发照片啦！”

“**叛徒！**”古费拉克嘶了马吕斯一声，安灼拉此时悄悄朝他走去。等到他终于对对方的求饶和自己对他所造成的损伤感到满意的时候，安灼拉趁着别人都听不见，站起身，给古费拉克一些喘息的空间。

“你早就知道了。”他小声说。古费拉克迷惑地看着他，然后明白了他的意思。

“啊，是啊，我知道啊，”他飞快地看了格朗泰尔一眼，“可能还是第一个发现的？我一开始以为只是他小小地迷恋你而已，但并不是，而且我对你并不太确定。你这个家伙太难以预料了，你知道吗？”他朝他咧嘴一笑。“但之后就开始合适了起来，我……我希望，我猜。”

安灼拉点点头，脑海里仔细梳理着这些信息。

“不过你现在更快乐了，”古费拉克继续说道，“更放松了，我觉得是这样。不再像以前一样和生活往你屁股上塞了刺一样，你懂我意思吧？”

“感谢你对我的精准评价。”

“不用客气，”古费拉克心情愉悦，“你们两个——到现在为止，一切都好吗？”

安灼拉看向格朗泰尔，他正因为爱潘妮刚刚说的话笑了起来，过了两秒又狠狠地锤了弗以伊胳膊一下。他想着他们现在的关系，想着他了解了多少。“是啊，”他喃喃，“一切都很好。”

古费拉克的胳膊重重地落在他的肩上。“我觉得你们两个会很好的，”他说，“永远都不会无聊，无穷无尽地乐趣，你们可能还会日常因为剧院而吵架，但你吗会很好的。”

“是啊，”安灼拉慢慢地说，把视线从格朗泰尔身上抽离出来，“我也这么觉得。”

“这可会算的上是一场奇遇，”古费拉克庄严宣告，收紧了胳膊然后在他耳边低语：“**爱**的奇遇。”

安灼拉一把把他给推开了。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
几天后的夜里，他们又来到了格朗泰尔的公寓，还和以往一般又脏又乱。安灼拉靠在饱受折磨的沙发上，深深地吸了一口气。格朗泰尔正在厨房里沏咖啡，那想起还在他鼻尖萦绕不散。

即使夜深了，安灼拉还是选择要了清咖，格朗泰尔用自己比较好的一个杯子给他装好放在了面前的咖啡桌上。安灼拉瞟了它一眼，又看了格朗泰尔的爱尔兰咖啡一眼，挑起眉。格朗泰尔夸张地大喝一口。安灼拉翻了个白眼，继续写作，努力使电脑在大腿上保持平衡。

格朗泰尔打开电视，把音量调低，以至于不会影响到安灼拉写作，但自己也能够听见声音。在广告时间，他又拿起了吉他，拨弄出一串和弦，入耳并不难听。

然后他开始认真演奏，那首歌听起来是那么地熟悉。安灼拉试图回想他到底在哪里听过，然后皱起眉。

“你在唱什么？”他最终问道。

“唱歌啊。”格朗泰尔不假思索地回答。

“我当然能听出来你在唱歌，”安灼拉轻哼一身，“但是你——”他顿时没了声响，“不，**不要**。”

格朗泰尔脸上是藏不住的笑。

“不要，”安灼拉坚定地重复道，“你就不能不在我面前唱泰勒 斯威夫特的歌吗？”

“哦，但某种程度上正是**因为她**才有了我们这段关系呀。”

“才**不是**因为她。”

格朗泰尔只是弹奏得更大声了。

“你这人真的过分。”安灼拉喃喃。

格朗泰尔朝他挑眉：“但你还在这儿呢。”

“**如果你还继续不断唱她的歌的话，**这可就说不准了。”

“嘿，这在你写作上帮了你大忙啊不是吗？”

“才没有。”安灼拉否认道，即使现在他已经顺利进入第三幕的写作中。格朗泰尔，对此，选择了站起身然后走到他身边靠的更近，用相当大的力道拨弄着吉他弦。

“**你是我所拥有过的，最好的事物（You are the best thing that’s ever been mine）。**[31]”他笑意盈盈地在安灼拉耳边唱着。而这不得不承认，心中的很小很小的一部分被打动了。他，正如古费拉克所言，一直在朝他唱着小夜曲，在**用歌声向他表达着爱意，**他对这样的行为还没有完全迟钝到那种程度。

但他不是会表现出这一点的人，所以，他从沙发角上抓起一个枕头，然后朝格朗泰尔扔去。

格朗泰尔明白了，把吉他放在地上，然后倒在他身边，埋进他的肩上不断地大笑。他靠在自己身上，体温透过衣物传来阵阵温暖，即使这样也使得打字更难了几分。

“啊，抱歉——你还好吗？”格朗泰尔注意到他屏幕上打出了错字，小心移开给他更多空间。

“没事，”安灼拉立马回复，回复的速度太快了格朗泰尔甚至都有些不明所以。“没事——就，过来吧。”

格朗泰尔回应的笑容令人离不开眼睛。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
（必须明确指出，格朗泰尔一直在给安灼拉唱泰勒 斯威夫特的歌。事实上，在安灼拉最不想他唱的时候，他唱得尤其快乐。

但是当安灼拉喝了足够多的伏特加时，他在别人问起的时候承认，自己已经有点喜欢她的歌了，而格朗泰尔——嘛，“他值得，那个混蛋。”

古费拉克把这一幕用摄像机记录了下来。）

**Author's Note:**

> [1]《浮士德博士》：原文“Doctor Faustus”，不是歌德的《浮士德》……应该是指马洛的戏剧《浮士德博士的悲剧》，The tragedy of Dr. Faustus，故事内容和歌德的差不多【因为来源相同啊= =】反映了人文主义者最终未能从宗教中解放出来的历史真实情况。
> 
> [2]《不可儿戏》：原文“The Importance of Being Earnest”,王尔德的讽刺风俗喜剧
> 
> [3]老莎：原文“the Bard”，似乎是莎士比亚的一个外号，之后也有提到，本意是指中世纪的游吟诗人。因为我不是学文学这方面的并不是很清楚专业人士还会怎么称呼……记得好像有叫Shakey，但是感觉那样R的那种轻蔑感没怎么出来……
> 
> [4]我看定是春梦婆来看你啦，她是……：《罗密欧与朱丽叶》第一幕第四场，RMB三人组要去卡家舞会之前毛球说的，原文【我是说老莎原文】“……O，then，I see Queen Mab hath been with you．She is the fairies' midwife……”R的原句是“She is… uh, something about fairies and shit”
> 
> [5]中央C：原文“Middle C”，代表位于五线谱大谱表（Grand staff）正中间的音值，或等同于科学音调记号法（Scientific pitch notation）中的“C4”
> 
> [6]歌词来自Taylor Swift的“We are never ever getting back together”，行吧这个注不是很必要但这篇文里面还是有蛮多Taylor的歌曲提及的，比如标题就是来自于love story
> 
> [7]马洛：Christopher Marlowe，英国诗人，剧作家，与莎士比亚同年出生，1593年5月30日因在酒吧斗殴卒于伦敦附近的德特福德，作为伊丽莎白时期最伟大剧作家而去世。代表作有前面提到的《浮士德博士的悲剧》。
> 
> [8]阿里斯托芬：Aristophanes，古希腊早期喜剧代表作家，相传写有四十四部喜剧，现存《阿卡奈人》、《骑士》、《和平》、《鸟》、《蛙》等十一部。有“喜剧之父”之称。
> 
> [9]进修道院去吧：原文“Get thee to a nunnery”，《哈姆雷特》第三幕第一场，哈姆雷特和奥菲利亚分手时所言。老莎原文“Get thee to a nunn’ry，why woulds't thou be a breeder of sinners?”
> 
> [10]歌词来自于《Hallelujah》，虽然大家肯定都看过了但我还是得推荐GB版的呜呜呜
> 
> [11]《欢乐合唱团》：Glee,一部节奏非常欢快的情节音乐喜剧。故事讲述乐天派的高中教师威尔·舒斯特接手校园合唱团后，梦想着率队赢得全国大赛。但摆在威尔面前的现实是：来参加合唱团的学生五花八门，绝大多数都很不合群，有些更是别人眼里的“怪人”。
> 
> [12]Sainte-Geneviève library：巴黎大学学生的主要的研究和参考书图图书馆，被MoMA(纽约现代艺术博物馆)称为“知识的殿堂和沉思的空间”。
> 
> [13]E所背诵的两段均来自于《亨利五世》第四幕第三景，是亨利五世在开战前对身边的人的演说。大家有兴趣的话可以去看看BBC的《空王冠》，抖森演的亨五，这一段大概在Henry V 那一集的80分左右处
> 
> [14]乔特鲁德（Gertrude），哈姆雷特的母亲。雷欧提斯（Laertes），奥菲利亚的哥哥，和哈姆雷特同归于尽【sort of？】
> 
> [15]歌词来自于《Apologize》，GB版的在这儿→B站链接，为什么是这首歌说不是作者故意的我都不信= =
> 
> [16]欧视：原文Eurovision，我猜【。】是欧洲电视网歌唱大赛Eurovision Song Contest，欧洲广播联盟（EBU）主办的一项歌唱比赛，自1956年开始举办，是世界上已知最大的歌唱类比赛。
> 
> [17]奥德修斯和佩涅洛佩：佩涅洛佩是奥德修斯的妻子，奥德修斯在特洛伊战争后经历十年终于回到对方身边【大概】
> 
> [18]玛丽 波平斯：Mary Poppins，《欢乐满人间》中的角色，仙女玛丽，她来到人间帮助乔治家的两位小朋友重拾欢乐，当保姆兼家庭教师，教导他们如何克服生活的困难，并且让乔治夫妇体认到亲子温情的可贵。
> 
> [19]E找的视频是”We are never ever getting back together” 的MV，高潮部分是霉霉和一群穿着动物戏服的人一起唱的，E的吐槽太精辟了【】
> 
> [20]歌词来自于the Smith的《There Is A Light That Never Goes Out》，对大家都看过《假以时日》的话应该对这个乐队有印象。这首歌的高潮，也是这句歌词“To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.”
> 
> [21]尤立克：Yorick，《哈姆雷特》中的一名小丑，被人杀害，头骨在第五幕第一景时被掘墓人挖出。
> 
> [22]歌词来自于OneRepublic的《All The Right Moves》，就是唱《Apologize》的那个乐队，对不起我塞个私货求求大家去听听他们我真的很喜欢他们的歌……
> 
> [23]“Here comes the sun”是The Beatles吉他手George Harrison的一首原创歌曲，收录在乐队第十一张录音室专辑《Abbey Road》中。这首歌曲正如其题目“太阳出来了”一样，给人以温暖的感觉，让人感觉到光明和希望。励志电影《蜜蜂总动员》采用它作为主题曲。
> 
> [24]春梦婆，即第一次试镜的时候R背诵的罗朱片段那里【就是E非常想把他从舞台上摔下去那里】，详情见注[4]
> 
> [25]血色繁篓花：原文为“scarlet pimpernel”，梗应该来自于英国作家Baroness Orczy的小说，被改编为话剧、音乐剧、电影，当然一般译名是叫《红花侠》= =讲述了在法国大革命中，以援救被革命政府逮捕的贵族们为使命的英国秘密组织balabala的一堆故事，详细介绍可以看看这里https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/The_Scarlet_Pimpernel
> 
> [26]“火箭”“鲨鱼”，原文“Jets”“Sharks”，是《西区故事》中两个流氓帮派的名称。顺便《西区故事》的故事是源自于《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的，所以后文才会有E说喜欢它的现代化改编（modernized）
> 
> [27]《罗森格兰茨和吉尔登斯顿之死》：”Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead”，Tom Storppard戏剧，以莎士比亚的著名悲剧《哈姆莱特》最后一句台词为题，将原本剧中的两个小人物Rosencrantz和Guildenstern作为主人公，从另一个角度讲述了两人被召进宫到被处死的这一段剧情。
> 
> [28]E在R本子上找到的那段话出自……《悲惨世界》= =是R在柯林斯里听若李说马吕斯在恋爱那段之后继续叨的，“马吕斯是一片雾气”那段。所以某种程度上来说的确是R的原创？
> 
> [28]《玻璃动物园》：The Glass Menagerie，田纳西 威廉作的戏剧作品，其中玻璃动物园是一样重要道具。
> 
> [30]歌词来源于Joni Mitchell的《A case of you》，原作者附上的链接中有AT唱的版本
> 
> [31]歌词来源于Taylor Swift 的《Mine》


End file.
